Season 10
by ChakramSais
Summary: This is the sequel I guess you could say to my Season 9! I've just posted chapter 24! The season is complete! Please read and review! I would greatly appreciate it!
1. TOW Hannah's Birthday

1001 - TOW Hannah's Birthday  
  
The year-old girl ran around her apartment in her diaper. She'd just got a diaper change and escaped before her mommy could put her clothes back on.  
  
Rachel: Hannah Gellar! Just because today is your birthday, it doesn't give you the right to run away from your mother!  
  
Hannah laughed and turned around. She ran toward Rachel, who was leaving the nursery. Hannah ran into Rachel's legs and fell back onto her bottom. Rachel smiled down at her daughter. She reached down and picked the baby up.  
  
Rachel: Hah! I caught you!  
  
Hannah: Mommy!  
  
Rachel: Yes that's me! Now come on, let's get you dressed.  
  
Ross walked in with an armload of stuff.  
  
Rachel: Oh, hi honey! Is that for Hannah's B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y?  
  
Ross: Yeah. Monica's getting the P-A-R-T-Y ready.  
  
Rachel: G-O-O-D. I mean good. I'll get Hannah ready.  
  
Rachel took her mischievous little daughter back to the nursery to get her ready for her very first birthday party.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was icing the birthday cake she made for her niece. It was a white cake with pink icing. The icing also had little purple and white balloon decorations made of vanilla food-colored icing.  
  
Chandler was situating all of the presents on the coffee table. He was also keeping an eye on nine-month-pregnant Monica.  
  
Monica was about the size Phoebe was with the triplets. She felt like a cow, but everyone told her she loved very beautiful. Monica knew for a fact that they were just being nice.  
  
Monica: Chandler, I think Ross and Rachel will be over soon. Phoebe is out getting film and Joey is with her.  
  
Chandler: Well, I guess it's safe to say that Joey and Phoebe will be late.  
  
Monica laughed and walked over to the window. She looked out over at her brother and sister-in-law's apartment window. She saw Ross standing in the apartment holding the diaper bag and numerous of other bags. She saw Rachel walking into the living room with Hannah in tow. They walked out of the apartment.  
  
Monica: Okay, they're on their way. Let's hurry and get the cake done.  
  
They continued with their work until Ross and Rachel showed up at the door with the birthday girl.  
  
Monica: Hey! There are the newlyweds and the birthday girl!  
  
Hannah: Aunt Monnie!  
  
Monica: Hi sweetie!  
  
Monica scooped the baby into her arms and hugged her.  
  
Ross: She's been bouncing off the walls all morning. She knows it's her birthday so she's taking advantage of the situation.  
  
Rachel: Last night she absolutely refused to go to sleep because she knew that we were talking about her birthday.  
  
Monica: Smart baby!  
  
Monica took a deep breath as she touched her stomach with her free hand.  
  
Chandler: Are you okay?  
  
Monica: I think I just had a contraction!  
  
Chandler: Oh God! What do I do? What do I do?!  
  
Monica: Calm down. That was the first one. It's okay. I probably won't have them today.  
  
Chandler: How is she so calm?  
  
Rachel: A lot of women are different when they're in labor.  
  
Monica: Here, somebody take Hannah.  
  
Rachel took her daughter and put her down on the couch. She hurried to Monica.  
  
Rachel: Here, come sit down on the chair.  
  
Monica: No, I won't be able to get back up. I'll just stand.  
  
Chandler: Honey, gravity won't make them come out any faster.  
  
Chandler helped Monica sit down in the chair. She propped her feet up on the edge of the coffee table.  
  
Hannah looked at Rachel with wide eyes. Rachel smiled at her.  
  
Rachel: It's okay honey. Do you want to open your presents now?  
  
Hannah: Yeah!  
  
Rachel put Hannah down on the floor and handed her one present at a time.  
  
*~*  
  
After all of the presents were opened, Monica had another short contraction. The pain wasn't bad at all, but she knew for a fact that it was going to get much, much worse.  
  
Joey and Phoebe arrived after the cake was eaten.  
  
Joey: Hey! What did we miss?  
  
Rachel: Oh, not too much. Just Hannah opening her gifts, eating her cake, and Monica going into labor.  
  
Phoebe: What?!  
  
Monica: It's okay. There have only been 2 contractions so far. It's not so bad.  
  
Joey: Should we get her to a hospital?  
  
Chandler: Apparently not yet.  
  
Monica: I will go to the hospital. But, I want to go to the hospital later. Maybe in an hour or so. It's only noon. I probably won't even have the baby until tomorrow sometime.  
  
Chandler: How can you be so calm? You're going to be having babies! That involves lots of pain, screaming, dilating . . .  
  
Monica: You are definitely not helping right now!  
  
Chandler: Sorry . . .  
  
Phoebe: Hey, just breath and we'll take care of everything Monica.  
  
Monica: Not everything! You don't have to push two things the size of a tree out something the size of lemon!  
  
Phoebe: Well, I pushed three of those things out before. Remember?  
  
Monica: Yeah, but . . .  
  
Chandler: Honey, relax.  
  
Monica: Oh, now look who's Mr. Calm!  
  
Monica felt another contraction and she gripped her stomach.  
  
Monica: Oh God! Ow!  
  
Rachel: Oh Lord! Okay, Monica, let's get you to the hospital now! Please!  
  
Monica: Fine. Let's go. I guess I have to go sometime.  
  
*~*  
  
At the hospital, hours later, Ross, Rachel, Hannah, Phoebe, Joey, Jack, and Judy waited in the waiting room. The delivery was high risk because it was twins, so everyone except for Chandler were asked to stay in the waiting room. Rachel was pacing nervously, as was Phoebe, and the guys were playing poker with cards that had babies on the back of them.  
  
Rachel: God, I hope everything is okay.  
  
Phoebe: I'm sure it is. I mean, the twins are being born, or might be born already. What time is it?  
  
Rachel: 10:30. We've been here forever!  
  
At that time, the doctor came out.  
  
Doctor: They're here. A boy and a girl. Of course they're fraternal, and they look nothing alike, but they're adorable! They were born about a half an hour ago! You can all go in to see them now!  
  
*~*  
  
Monica sat up in her hospital bed, holding her new son, Alexander (Alex) Michael Bing, and her new daughter, Allison (Ally) Renee Bing. Alex had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He weighed 6 pounds, 3 ounces, and was 21 1/2 inches long. Allison had light blonde hair that was barely noticeable and had blue eyes. She weighed 7 pounds, 4 ounces and was 19 1/2 inches long.  
  
Everyone walked into the room to see the new family that was once two transformed to four. Nobody spoke, they just stood around and admired the adorable little bundles that were now apart of the group. 


	2. TOW Family

1002 - TOW Family  
  
Rachel was lying in Ross' arms on the couch. Their year old daughter was playing with her blocks on the floor in front of the television. The day was just half way through and Ross and Rachel were home with their daughter. They wanted to spend a lot of time with her because little Hannah was jealous of all the attention babies Alex and Ally were getting.   
  
Rachel: Hannah is just getting so beautiful. She's always been beautiful, but you know, she's really starting to look like her own person. She's getting longer hair, her eyes are becoming more of a brown color and she's just growing so much.  
  
Ross: They grow so fast. Soon she'll be out of her diaper and getting potty trained.  
  
Rachel: That'll be nice.  
  
Ross: Yeah.   
  
Rachel: God, it's so nice to be in my husband's arms. I'm so glad we're married now.  
  
Ross: Believe me, I am too.   
  
Rachel: Do you think that we could've been happy if we'd just stayed together the first time we were married?  
  
Ross: No, I think it would've just made things worse.   
  
Rachel: Maybe you're right. Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we spend today inside?  
  
Ross: I like that idea!  
  
Rachel: You know what I mean. We could spend more time with Hannah. She needs us around, you know. There's always time when both of us are not around and then there are times when just one of us is around. I think we should spend today as a family.  
  
Ross: Well, let's do it then.  
  
*~*  
  
The Bing apartment was a mess. Blankets, diapers, bottles, toys, clothes, and other things were strewn about. The only clean room was the nursery. Week-old Ally and Alex were home from the hospital, and they'd been there for the past 24 hours. But, in that short time, the apartment had turned into a disaster area.  
  
Monica and Chandler had spent night duty in the nursery watching over the kids, taking breaks every two hours and then switching so the other could watch and they could get sleep.  
  
The nursery was nicely decorated, with pink in some places, blue in others. It was hard to decorate for a boy and a girl. Especially for an extra baby that they had no idea would even exist until much later on in the pregnancy.  
  
Monica looked like she'd been rode hard and put away wet, so to speak. She had the darkest circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. She'd had no time to fix herself up with two crying babies in the apartment. Now her outfit consisted of a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt.  
  
Chandler looked worse. His hair was a mess, his clothes, well, they were unspeakably ugly, and he had too missed sleep. He looked as if he'd been awake for the past week, although that was what one long night of diaper changing, bottle-feeding, and just plain screaming babies did to him.  
  
At this point, Monica and Chandler were each sitting in a rocking chair, side-by-side, rocking one child in their arms. Monica held baby Alex, who had a thick head of fuzzy dark hair and beautiful sky blue eyes, and Chandler held baby Ally, who had a very, very tiny amount of light blonde hair and sky blue eyes.  
  
The twins looked nothing alike for being fraternal. They looked somewhat alike, but just like any regular sibling, they didn't look anywhere near the same. They were two separate children who just happened to be born at the same time.  
  
Monica: Good, Alex is asleep. Let's hope he stays that way.  
  
Monica slowly stood up and carried the baby over to his bassinet. Chandler slowly stood with a wide-awake Ally. She didn't protest, but she made a sucking motion with her mouth. Chandler searched around for her pacifier and popped it into her mouth. He put her down in her bassinet and walked with Monica out of the nursery. They took the baby monitor with them and flipped on the one in the nursery. They closed the door and searched around for a clear spot to walk to get to the couch.  
  
After they sat down, Monica and Chandler felt as if they couldn't get up again.  
  
Monica: God, two babies . . .scary . . .  
  
Chandler: Yeah . . . what you said. I think that they have it out for us. They want us to suffer. They don't want us to eat, sleep, or have any time to get ourselves cleaned up. I mean, the kids scream all the time. They won't go to sleep when you tell them. I don't know how I can take it! It's not a wonder my dad became gay and ran off with the houseboy! He didn't want any more kids!  
  
Monica: Chandler, honey, it's okay.  
  
Chandler: No it's not!  
  
Chandler rubbed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. He yawned and nearly fell asleep. Monica tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Monica: What are you doing?  
  
Chandler: Trying to sleep.  
  
Monica: I can't get to sleep. I want you to talk to me.  
  
Chandler: And I want to sleep.  
  
Monica: Chandler! Please, come on. I'm bored.  
  
Chandler: Fine. Fine. What do you want to talk about?  
  
Monica: Great. Now you're humoring me. Well forget about it, Bing. Go to sleep. I'm getting a shower!  
  
Chandler just shrugged as Monica went to the bathroom to get a shower. He leaned back on the couch, propped his legs up and fell asleep. He just hoped he'd get to stay asleep for awhile.  
  
*~*  
  
At Joey's apartment, Phoebe and Joey were awake, drinking coffee. They looked as if they hadn't gotten any sleep either.  
  
Joey: Man, this sucks! We can't even have sex because of those squalling kids over there! I can't sleep, I can't eat, I think I'm having a nervous break down.  
  
Phoebe: Honey, calm down. It's okay. Why don't we go to my place, get some sleep so we're rested up, and then we can have sex.  
  
Joey: I love the way you think. Let's go!  
  
Phoebe: Okay, I have to get some clothes to change into.  
  
Joey: Why? You won't need them.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, good point! Let's go!  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was sitting on the floor with Hannah in her lap. The little tyke was playing patty cake with her. She was laughing and smiling as Ross watched on.   
  
Rachel: She's getting good at this!  
  
Ross: Of course she is. She's smart. She's our baby.  
  
Rachel: The future president, of a fashion company.  
  
Ross: Or the first woman president of the United States.  
  
Rachel: Oh that would be nice too!  
  
Ross: Maybe she'll marry a doctor. But, then again, I'm not letting her date until she's forty.  
  
Rachel: Oh, come on Ross. You know that when she hits her teens, she'll still be your little girl and you'll let her go on dates because you'll trust her.  
  
Ross: Yes, but I don't trust guys. I'm a guy. When I was a teenager, I wouldn't have trusted myself had I been the age I am now. Do you get the picture?  
  
Rachel: Yes. But, she has to date. She has to get out there and experience things.  
  
Ross: Some things she better not be experiencing until she's married.  
  
Rachel: Well, yeah, of course, but then again, look at us. We had numerous lovers until we found each other.  
  
Ross: Yeah, but that's true. In my case, I did marry most of them.  
  
Rachel: Yeah that's true. Well, maybe you're right. She shouldn't date till she's forty.  
  
Ross picked up Hannah from Rachel's lap and carried her over to the window. He began to point things out to her and she smiled as he did so.   
  
Rachel watched her husband and her daughter with love in her eyes. She'd never seen Ross and Hannah so cute together before since the day the baby was born. But, Rachel knew Ross loved Hannah and that Hannah loved Ross.   
  
Ross was the perfect father for Hannah, Rachel knew. She was glad she conceived the child with him instead of some nobody. She had created a life with her best friend, and that was the best thing she had ever done.  
  
*~*  
  
The twins started crying again and Monica ran out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and one around her head. Chandler was amazingly still sleeping. She sighed and threw a pillow at his head.  
  
Chandler: What? Hmm? What?  
  
Monica: Our kids are crying.  
  
Chandler: Oh! Well, they're probably needing something.  
  
Monica: Really?! Well, let's go take care of them.  
  
Chandler heaved himself up off the couch and fell back down as Monica went into the nursery. Chandler closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe and Joey were kissing and about to go into Pheobe's bedroom, but Joey broke away from her.  
  
Joey: I'm sorry. I can't stop hearing those babies screaming! It's ruining the mood.  
  
Phoebe: I know! It's like, one baby cries then the other one does. I'm so glad I didn't keep the triplets at my house. I love them to death, but they would've been a handful. They still are!  
  
Joey: I think it's best if we just go get some sleep.  
  
Phoebe: Good idea. Let's go to bed.  
  
Phoebe and Joey walked tiredly into Phoebe's bedroom and shut the door behind them. 


	3. TOW Chandler's Misery

1003 - TOW Chandler's Misery  
  
Chandler sat at his desk, staring out the window, waiting for his time to go home. He wanted to get home to Monica and the kids, but he knew that as soon as he got home, the responsibilities of parenthood would be turned over to him and Monica would get to have some rest.  
  
He loved being a father, but it was very time consuming and tiring. He knew that with two children, it was double the trouble that Rachel had. But, he knew that with Monica, he could do anything.  
  
Chandler stood up and hurried out of his office. He figured he'd get an early start getting home to his wife and kids.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was sitting on her couch, in her bathrobe. Her hair was back in a loose bun and she had a baby in each arm. One was sucking on a pacifier; the other was happily nursing away at a bottle. Monica looked like she was going to fall asleep, but she didn't think it would be such a good idea. Chandler would be home any minute now, so he could take over, then she could get some sleep.  
  
She looked down at Alex and Ally. She smiled and kissed each of their foreheads.   
  
Monica: Okay kids, I'm gonna take you to your cribs and then I'm gonna go lay down.  
  
Monica stood up slowly, amazed at her own sense of balance. She carried the kids into the nursery and put them down in their own cribs. She took the bottle out of Ally's mouth and replaced it with a pacifier. They settled down soon enough and then fell asleep. Monica turned the baby monitor on and left the nursery, closing the door behind her. She walked over to her bedroom and went inside. She took the other baby monitor inside with her. She knew that Chandler would be able to hear the babies cry and she knew he'd bring them out into the living room at some point, she felt pretty content. She lay down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was looking at the engagement ring as she sat on the couch of Central Perk. She had sworn off all coffee made by Kenny, but she found him quite intriguing. He could always make up something interesting to talk about.   
  
Kenny wasn't there today, so Phoebe decided that she'd just sit there and wait for something interesting to happen. She smiled when she saw Joey walk in. He was wearing a muscle shirt and some pretty tight jeans.  
  
Phoebe: Hey sexy.  
  
Joey: Hi Pheebs. How are you?  
  
Phoebe: I'm really bored.   
  
Joey: Oh. Well, do you want to go to my place?  
  
Phoebe: That sounds really good, but I'm not in the mood.  
  
Joey: Oh, okay. Well, what are you in the mood for?  
  
Phoebe: I want a baby.   
  
Joey: Okay . . . Doesn't having sex usually lead to that?  
  
Phoebe: Well, yeah, but I mean, I want to plan a baby.  
  
Joey: Couldn't we do that while we're having sex?  
  
Phoebe: Well, okay, I guess that would work.  
  
Joey and Phoebe stood up and left. Rachel and Ross passed them as they walked into the building with Hannah.   
  
Rachel: I wonder where they're off to?  
  
Ross: Who knows?  
  
Rachel: Good point.  
  
Rachel sat down on the couch with Hannah on her lap. The baby was drinking from a weaning cup. She was learning how to drink from it and she was doing pretty well so far.  
  
Ross: Do you want to go out tonight? You me and Hannah?  
  
Rachel: Where to? I mean, there's not many places to go to with your baby.  
  
Ross: We could go to dinner. A nice family dinner would do the three of us some good.  
  
Rachel: That sounds nice.  
  
Ross: We haven't been to dinner at a nice restaurant with Hannah, so I think she should go.  
  
Rachel: That's a great idea. Plus, I could go for some good food.  
  
Ross: Great. Let's go get ready.  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler walked into the apartment and the lights were out. He could tell that Monica was sleeping already. The lights were out. He flipped them on and walked across the room to the nursery. He opened the door and walked in. Alex and Ally were sleeping in their cribs and there was a soft hint of music coming from a CD player. Lullabies were playing and Chandler smiled. They were always a calming effect on the twins, even in the womb.  
  
Chandler looked over at his son who was opening his tiny eyes. Before he could start to cry, Chandler picked him up and picked up the pacifier that had fallen out of his mouth. He put it back in and cradled him.  
  
Chandler: Hey Alex. What's up little man?  
  
Chandler was answered by a small grunt from the boy. Chandler smiled and walked out of the nursery and into the living room. He sat down on the couch with the boy and held him close.  
  
Chandler: You're getting so big. So is your sister. You do know that even though you're twins, you're nothing alike. She cries but you don't cry too much. You poop when she pees, vice versa, and you wake up when she sleeps. I don't get it. You two don't look anything alike either.  
  
Alex looked up at he dad with a look of contentment on his face. He made a gurgling sound and Chandler held him to his chest.  
  
Chandler: Well, I better put you back to bed before mommy wakes up and freaks out.  
  
Chandler stood and took his son back to the nursery. He checked on Ally who was still sleeping and he went into the living room to wait for the first early morning wake up call from the babies.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross, Rachel, and Hannah were seated at a table at a nice restaurant. Hannah was in her high chair, being fed by Rachel.   
  
Rachel: It's ten o' clock. We'd better get home soon.  
  
Ross: Yeah, and I think Hannah is about to fall asleep.  
  
They both looked at their daughter who was drifting off quickly. Rachel smiled.  
  
Rachel: Yeah. She's had a long day.  
  
Ross wiped his mouth with a folded napkin. He smiled at Rachel and took a sip of wine. He stood and put his money down on the table.  
  
Ross: Ready?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Let's just get Hannah out of this thing.  
  
Ross lifted the baby out of the high chair just in time for her to throw up all over him.  
  
Ross: Oh God!  
  
Rachel: Oh, Hannah? What's wrong?!  
  
The baby laughed and smiled at her father.  
  
Ross: I don't think she's ready for this kind of food yet.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was in Joey's arms in bed. Her head rested against his chest as she looked thoughtfully into space.  
  
Joey: What are you thinking about?  
  
Phoebe: Us. Our future. The next 51 years.  
  
Joey chuckled and smiled. He kissed the top of Phoebe's head.  
  
Joey: Anything else?  
  
Phoebe: Babies. I know it will be weird. I mean, Rachel just had a baby last year, Monica just had the twins, I mean, it would seem like stealing their thunder. I don't want to get pregnant and nobody would be excited. They're all probably sick of having a pregnant friend.  
  
Joey: Phoebe, if you want a baby, I won't object. I'll happily help.   
  
Phoebe: I'm glad you're willing!  
  
Joey: Phoebe, when do you want to get married?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know. Sometime soon. I mean, it would be good to get it over with and get on with our lives.   
  
Joey: Yeah. So are you saying sometime within the year?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. I mean, more along the lines of within the month.  
  
Joey's eyes went wide.  
  
Joey: The month? Phoebe? Are you kidding?  
  
Phoebe: No. I mean, we love each other, we've known each other forever, and I think that it'll be good to get married the sooner the better.  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler looked at the clock as both of his children began to cry. It was ten thirty. It was earlier than usual, but it would be the first of about three sessions of crying babies in the next few hours. He stumbled into the nursery and picked up one baby at a time. He took them into the living room, put them down in separate rocking bassinets and began to rock them back and forth. He knew that they were hungry but it would work until he got a bottle heated up.  
  
Chandler Bing ran into the kitchen and began warming two bottles. He hurried back to the twins and continued rocking the bassinets and he sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands in frustration.  
  
Monica walked out of the bedroom and rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
  
Monica: Chandler?  
  
Chandler: Hey.  
  
Monica: You need some help?  
  
Chandler: You should go rest, honey.  
  
Monica: Oh, I couldn't sleep anyway.  
  
Monica walked over to the stove and got the warmed bottles. She handed one of them to Chandler.  
  
Chandler: Okay, well, pick a kid.  
  
Monica: I'll take Alex.  
  
Chandler: I've got Ally.  
  
They sat side by side and fed their kids. Monica looked at Chandler and he at her.  
  
Chandler: So this if how it feels to be a family, huh?  
  
Monica: Yeah. It feels pretty good huh?  
  
Chandler: It's great. 


	4. TOW Phoebe's Surprises

1004 - TOW Phoebe's Surprises  
  
Phoebe was sitting in her apartment with Frank and Alice. The triplets were playing in the other room. Frank and Alice looked a little nervous and Phoebe was waiting for them to start talking.   
  
Phoebe: So, what's up? You've been here for like ten minutes and haven't said a word.  
  
Alice: Phoebe, we're having some problems.  
  
Phoebe: What's wrong?  
  
Frank: Well, we're broke. We don't have any money.  
  
Phoebe: Do you need money? I'll loan you some.  
  
Alice: No! No! Look, we're going through some rough spots and I need to get a second job, Frank has to get an extra job, and we have to make money. But, we can't support the triplets and ourselves.   
  
Phoebe: What are you asking me?  
  
Frank: Well, we were wondering if you could keep the kids . . .  
  
Phoebe: What?!  
  
Alice: We can't take care of them. Maybe someday, but not now. We don't have much money and it's too hard.  
  
Phoebe: You want me to keep the kids?  
  
Frank: Please, Phoebe. We really need you.  
  
Phoebe: Custody and everything?  
  
Frank and Alice nodded.   
  
Phoebe: Well, I love the kids, and I'd be happy to do anything for you guys, except be your uterus again, so I'll do it.  
  
*~*  
  
Fifteen-month-old Hannah was sitting on the floor of her aunt and uncle's apartment. Her three-month-old cousins were lying on the floor on soft blankets, sleeping.  
  
Rachel, Ross, Chandler, Monica, and Joey were playing cards at the table. They were having a game of poker that had been much needed for a few years. It always made them feel good about themselves when they beat each other.  
  
Monica: God! Joey, since when did you get good at poker?  
  
Joey: I've always been good!  
  
Rachel: Hmm . . . I've heard those words out of your mouth before, I believe.  
  
Ross: I give up. I need a beer.  
  
Rachel: Ooh! Me too!  
  
Rachel stood up and walked over to the fridge. She got out two beers and tossed one to her husband. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Ross went over and joined her.  
  
Monica, Joey, and Chandler continued playing.   
  
Ross: Hannah, come over here to daddy.   
  
Hannah looked over at Ross and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Rachel: Hannah! That's not nice! Come over to mommy.  
  
Hannah stood up and toddled over to her mother. Rachel pulled her up onto her lap.  
  
Rachel: Hi sweetie!  
  
Hannah: Mommy!  
  
Rachel laughed and kissed her baby's cheek. She looked at Ross and smiled.  
  
Ross: Great, our daughter hates me.  
  
Rachel: No she doesn't! She just knows mommy will let her have her way.  
  
Ross: Please, don't spoil our child.  
  
Rachel: It's so fun!  
  
Ross: Yeah, those words will come back and bite you in the ass one of these days.  
  
Rachel: Hey, no cussing in front of the baby.  
  
Hannah: Ass!  
  
Everyone turned to look at the baby with horrified expressions on their faces.   
  
Rachel: Ross!  
  
Ross: I'm sorry!  
  
Rachel: It's okay. I'm sure she'll forget about it soon.  
  
Hannah: Ass!  
  
Rachel: Okay, honey, let's put you down for a nap.  
  
Hannah: No nap!  
  
Rachel sighed and stood up with her daughter and took her into the nursery and put her down in a playpen.  
  
Rachel: Be good.  
  
Hannah pouted for am minute and then lay down to sleep.  
  
Rachel went back out into the living room and joined her friends.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe watched in utter astonishment as Frank handed her the custody papers to the triplets.  
  
Alice: All you have to do is sign them and you've got them.  
  
Phoebe: So that's it? You're just giving me your kids?  
  
Frank: They're just as much yours as they are ours. I mean, you gave birth to them. You were pregnant with them.   
  
Phoebe: This is too weird.  
  
Alice: Please sign the papers, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: I will. It's just, how do I know when you'll be back for them?  
  
Frank: It won't be for awhile. I mean, we've just got to get our lives together.  
  
Phoebe: I understand. I can do this.  
  
Phoebe signed the papers quickly and gave them back to Frank and Alice.  
  
Alice: Thank you Phoebe.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel were now cuddling on the couch, Monica was changing Alex and Ally's diapers, and Chandler was glaring at Joey, who had won the poker game.  
  
Rachel: I can't believe my daughter said that.  
  
Ross: I can't believe it's my fault she said it.  
  
Monica: Come on guys, I'm sure before tomorrow comes, she won't even remember it.  
  
Chandler: Well, if she does remember it, just remember that ass is the first cuss word she ever used, and Ross, you'll loathe yourself for it every day.  
  
Monica: Chandler!  
  
Chandler: Sorry, I needed something to talk about!  
  
Joey: Hey, I better get over to Phoebe.  
  
Monica: Why isn't she here?  
  
Joey: She had to talk to Frank and Alice. They said it was really important, so I told her I'd leave and come back later.  
  
Ross: I wonder if they're dumping the triplets on her for another weekend?  
  
Monica: Yeah, poor Phoebe. She always ends up taking care of those kids. She might as well be their mother.  
  
Joey: Frank and Alice are just really busy and they need to keep busy to support their family. I don't think they were ready for three kids.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was sitting alone on her couch now. There were bags and boxes all around. The kid's things from the apartment had been packed up and unloaded at Phoebe's. Now Phoebe was their legal guardian. She had three kids to take care of and her life was about to get even more exciting.  
  
The phone rang and Phoebe walked over to answer it.  
  
Phoebe: This is Phoebe Buffay, mother of the year.  
  
The voice on the other end was warm and friendly. Phoebe knew it was her doctor right away.  
  
Doctor: Hello Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Hi doctor.   
  
Doctor: We got the results from your tests the other day. I realize you wanted to keep it very confidential, and it is. But, it's not going to be able to be kept secret for long.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my God.  
  
Doctor: Since you obviously know the results, I want you in for your first visit next week.  
  
Phoebe: Okay . . .okay . . . I can do that.  
  
Doctor: Okay, I'll see you next Monday at ten a.m.  
  
Phoebe: All right . . .okay. Thanks.  
  
Phoebe hung up the phone and put her face in her hands. This wasn't happening yet. She wasn't ready now. She had three kids to take care of at the moment and she couldn't handle anything else happening. She felt like she was going to cry.  
  
It was then that Joey walked into the apartment with flowers for Phoebe.  
  
Joey: Hey honey. You know what? We've been planning this wedding for awhile . . . what do you say that we . . .Hey, what's wrong?  
  
Phoebe just looked over at Joey with frustrated eyes and hurried over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. 


	5. TOW Phoebe's Secret

1005 - TOW Phoebe's Secret  
  
(Continuing where 1004 left off)  
  
Joey: Phoebe, what's wrong?  
  
Phoebe: I can't talk about it right now, Joey. I'm just . . .I've just got a lot of things on my mind. I just need you to hold me.  
  
Joey: Anything for you, Pheebs.  
  
Joey continued to hug Phoebe and they sat down on the couch together. Joey pulled away and looked into Phoebe's eyes. She had tears in her eyes and she broke down. Joey didn't know what to do. He'd never seen her like that before and he didn't know how to handle it.  
  
Joey: Is this about me?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah . . .some of it. I just . . .  
  
Joey: Did I do something wrong?  
  
Phoebe: No! You've been great! It's me . . .everything is coming together all at once and it's surrounding me. It's like I can't breathe.  
  
Joey: Do you need anything?  
  
Phoebe: I need assurance that my life will be okay. I've got so many responsibilities now. I don't know how I'm going to take care of any of them.  
  
Joey: Is this about wanting to have a baby?  
  
Phoebe: Well, you could say so . . .  
  
Joey: Phoebe . . .  
  
Phoebe: I don't want to talk about it. I just don't want to talk about it right now, Joey.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was holding a laughing Hannah in her arms as she walked around the room, trying to get her calmed down. She had woken from a bad dream.  
  
Rachel: It's okay sweetie. You're a good girl, you know that?  
  
Hannah looked at Rachel and sniffled. She smiled cutely and Rachel hugged her. Ross came over to them and Rachel handed Hannah to him.  
  
Rachel: Here, go to daddy.  
  
Ross sat down on the couch with her and bounced her on his knee.  
  
Monica was standing behind the couch holding baby Ally. Chandler had Alex over at the kitchen table. He was sitting in his baby carrier, on top of the table. Chandler watched him carefully so nothing would happen. The baby was asleep, gently sucking away at a pacifier.  
  
Chandler: Why is today so boring?  
  
Monica: It's Sunday. There's nothing to do.  
  
Chandler: I could order pizza.  
  
Rachel: Sounds good.  
  
Ross: Sure.  
  
Chandler: Okay. I'll do that.  
  
Chandler walked over to the phone and proceeded to call the pizza place.  
  
Monica walked over to the table where Ally's baby carrier was as well. She put the girl down in that and sat down.   
  
Ross: I wonder what's going on with Joey and Phoebe?  
  
Monica: I don't know. Maybe they're breaking up.  
  
Rachel: I doubt it. Maybe . . . no . . .  
  
Monica: What?  
  
Rachel: Maybe Phoebe is sleeping with David.  
  
Ross: From Minsk?  
  
Monica: That's impossible.  
  
Rachel: Why?  
  
Monica: Because David is in Minsk!  
  
Rachel: Good point. Well, I guess that we'll just wait until they get here.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe: Okay, I guess I have to tell everybody anyway. Let's go to Chandler and Monica's.  
  
Joey: Okay . . .  
  
Phoebe: Kids?! Come on, we're going to Aunt Monica's place!  
  
Frank Jr. Jr., little Chandler, and Leslie came out of the other room. Joey looked at Phoebe strangely and Phoebe smiled softly.  
  
Phoebe: Let's go.  
  
*~*  
  
At Chandler and Monica's everybody was sitting around eating pizza when Phoebe and Joey showed up. Joey immediately dove for the pizza but Phoebe held back a little. Everyone turned to look at them.  
  
  
All: Hey/Hi guys/etc.  
  
Phoebe: Hey.   
  
The triplets went in behind Phoebe and got some pizza for themselves.   
  
Monica: Hi kids! How are the big five year olds?  
  
Triplets: Good/great/It's fun!  
  
Phoebe: I came to talk to you guys. Kids, why don't you go out on the balcony and sit in your little chairs? Be careful and don't get too close to the edge, okay?  
  
Triplets: Okay.  
  
The kids went out and did as they were told.   
  
Rachel: What's up Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Frank and Alice stopped by this morning. They gave me custody of the triplets.  
  
Ross: Isn't that a good thing?  
  
Phoebe: Well, yeah, but there's a lot more. See, they will come back for them once they get enough money to support them.   
  
Joey: Phoebe, I'll help you out.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I know you will, but there's more.  
  
Chandler: What is it?  
  
Phoebe: Well, I . . .it's hard to say.  
  
Rachel: Just spit it out, Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: I got a call from my doctor this morning. I had some tests done a few days ago.  
  
Monica: Oh my God! Are you okay?  
  
Phoebe: I'm fine. Or at least I will be about nine months from now.  
  
Everyone: Oh my God!  
  
Phoebe: I know!  
  
Phoebe looked at Joey who was in mid-bite into his pizza. He let it fall back onto the plate, put the plate back onto the counter and hurried to Phoebe's side.  
  
Joey: You're pregnant?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. I was afraid to tell you because now I have the triplets, and if we're getting married, you'll have to help me take care of them, and now there's a new baby.  
  
Monica: But you've got us! You know we'll help you out.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but you and Chandler have Ally and Alex, Ross and Rachel have Hannah and Ben sometimes, now Joey and I have the triplets and a new baby. It's not going to be easy.  
  
Rachel: Of course it won't. But that's why they say, "You gotta have friends."  
  
Phoebe: Thank you . . .  
  
Everybody stood up at once and hurried over to Phoebe and showered her with hugs. There were tears and laughter and Phoebe just enjoyed the fact that her friends were there for her.  
  
Phoebe looked at Joey who was a little awestruck. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand.  
  
Joey: I'm going to be a father. I'm gonna be a dad!  
  
Joey picked Phoebe up into his arms and kissed her warmly.   
  
Joey: I love you Phoebe Buffay.  
  
Phoebe: I love you Joey Tribiani. Don't ever forget that.  
  
Everybody continued congratulating Phoebe. She was the last of them to have a baby and it made a happiness float about everyone's spirits. The six of the friends was increasing more and more every year and they were one big happy family. 


	6. TOW Joey and Phoebe

1006 - TOW Joey and Phoebe  
  
As she bathed herself, she let the bubbles of her bubble bath surround her body. She placed her hand on her belly and felt strong arms wrap around her waist.   
  
Phoebe: Can you believe that's our baby in there?  
  
Joey: I know, it's a little me . . . or a little you.  
  
Phoebe: Well, in exactly eight and a half months, so the doctor says, we're going to have our own little baby!  
  
Joey: Well, we've practically got three kids now.  
  
Phoebe: I know, but you know what I mean.  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
Phoebe stood up and wrapped the towel around her waist. She left the bathroom and went into the bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Joey got out of the tub as well and put his clothes on. He fixed his hair in the mirror and walked out into the living room. Three small faces greeted him. Little Chandler, Frank Jr. Jr., and Leslie were sitting on the couch with coloring books and crayons.  
  
Leslie: Hi Uncle Joey!  
  
Frank Jr. Jr.: Uncle Joey!  
  
Chandler: Hi!  
  
Joey: Hey kids! What's going on?  
  
Leslie: We're coloring pictures for you and Aunt Phoebe.  
  
Joey: Well that's nice. Thanks kids.  
  
Chandler: You're welcome.  
  
Frank Jr. Jr.: I'm hungry. Got any pizza?  
  
Joey: I'm so proud! This boy has his uncle's great taste in food! Sorry, I think your Aunt Phoebe is out of pizza, but she's probably got some good soy burgers.  
  
The kids made a face to say that they didn't like that idea. Joey shrugged and sat down on the couch with them. He picked up a coloring book and some crayons and began coloring.  
  
Phoebe walked out of her bedroom and smiled when she saw her fiancé with her nieces and nephew. She stifled a giggle when she saw Joey coloring. She walked in and sat down in her chair.  
  
Phoebe: So, who wants to go to the movies today?  
  
Triplets: Me!  
  
Joey: Oh! What are we watching?  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
Phoebe: Ross and Rachel are taking Hannah to her first movie. They offered to take the triplets. They'll be over in an hour to pick them up.  
  
Joey: Aww . . . I wanted to see the movie . . .  
  
Joey made a pouting face and crossed his arms. Phoebe laughed and shook her head again.  
  
Phoebe: We can watch a movie of our own.  
  
Phoebe nods suggestively and Joey nods back in understanding.  
  
Joey: Okay . . . when will they be here, again?  
  
Phoebe: An hour.  
  
Joey: Great!  
  
Phoebe laughed and sat back comfortably in her chair. She put her hand on her stomach and admired at how smooth and flat it was now. Soon it wouldn't be that way. She hoped to God that she wouldn't get too big. She was huge with the triplets, but since it was just one as far as she knew, she wouldn't get too big at all. She wondered what her baby would be like. Would it be tall and blonde like her or tall and dark like Joey? Would it be funny or serious, smart or extremely smart? She didn't know the answers to these questions she had, but she knew that only the best would result out of her and Joey's efforts. The baby would be perfect no matter what it was like or what it looked like.  
  
*~*  
  
A little over an hour later, the kids were out with Ross and Rachel. Joey and Phoebe were making out on Phoebe's couch. Joey was in the middle of unclasping Phoebe's bra when she pulled away with her hand covering her mouth.  
  
Joey: What's wrong?  
  
Phoebe shook her head and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself. Joey pulled himself off of the couch and hurried to the bathroom door. He knocked.  
  
Joey: Honey?  
  
Phoebe: I'm okay. It's just morning sickness.  
  
Joey: But, it's three in the afternoon.  
  
Phoebe: You lived with Rachel. You should know these things come at all times of the day.  
  
Joey: Oh . . . that's right!  
  
Phoebe walked out of the bathroom looking pale. She sighed heavily and slumped down on the couch. Joey sat down beside her.  
  
Phoebe: I'm sorry. I've ruined the moment. But, we can just sit and talk.  
  
Joey: Talking is good . . . I guess. Whatever you need, I'll back off for awhile.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks.  
  
Joey: No problem sweetheart.  
  
Phoebe: God, I hate this! It's like I forgot all about the bad parts until it happened again. Then all the sugarcoated stuff is kind of lessened by the morning sickness.  
  
Joey: Do you need me to get you anything? A pillow?  
  
Phoebe: No. I'm okay. I just need to lay down and rest.  
  
Joey moved over enough so Phoebe could rest her head across his knees. Joey locked his hands with Phoebe's and kissed her knuckles.  
  
Joey: Do you remember how things used to be? You know, when Monica and Chandler weren't together, Ross and Rachel were . . . well, dating off and on, and you and I were just dating different people, having no idea we'd end up together.  
  
Phoebe: I knew. I just never mentioned it. I knew one day we'd be together, I just didn't know it would be love.  
  
Joey: Wow . . .  
  
Phoebe: I know.  
  
Joey signed and played with a strand of Phoebe's hair that had come loose from her ponytail. He curled it around his finger and tucked it behind her ear. He placed his other hand on her belly and touched his child that was growing inside of her.  
  
*~*  
  
A couple of hours later, the triplets were back home and taking a nap in their room. Phoebe was drinking a cup of tea. Joey was massaging her feet and Phoebe felt wonderful. She felt as if she were a queen being pampered by her slaves.  
  
Joey: Phoebe, what do you think will happen to us in the future?  
  
Phoebe: Why do you ask?  
  
Joey: I don't know. I guess I want to know that everything is going to be okay.  
  
Phoebe: Don't worry. We'll be fine. Our lives will be great. It's obvious that things aren't going to be perfect all the time, but hey, soon we're going to have four great kids to take care of, we're getting married, and we've got the rest of our lives together.  
  
Joey: Joey kissed Phoebe and smiled at her.   
  
He realized that Phoebe was the woman he'd been wanting for years, he just never knew it. He knew that Phoebe was the one person he could confide in that wouldn't laugh at him or make jokes. She was his soul mate and they'd be together for the rest of their lives. 


	7. TOW the New Neighbors

1007 - TOW the New Neighbors  
  
Crying was heard throughout the apartment in the middle of the night. Chandler and Monica stumbled out of bed and hurried to the nursery, each taking a three-month-old baby in their arms. The squalling infants were hungry and wanted a bottle.  
  
Monica carried Ally into the living room and sat on the couch. Chandler took Alex into his and Monica's bedroom and sat down on the bed. They thought it'd be best to keep the kids separated during feeding time so neither would fuss and make the other fuss.  
  
Pounding was heard from the front door and it wasn't Joey because he was with Phoebe at her apartment. Monica walked over to the door and Chandler walked out of the bedroom and over to the door. Both were holding and feeding a fussy baby now.  
  
Monica opened the door to be faced by two younger people. One was a man of about twenty and the other was a woman of about the same age. The man and woman glared at Chandler and Monica and then at the twins.  
  
Man: We're the new neighbors. I'm Dave and this is my wife Jamie.   
  
Monica: Hi Dave.  
  
Dave: Are you two planning on moving out? I mean, we cannot sleep with those two screaming brats crying at all hours of the night.  
  
Chandler: They're babies . . .  
  
Jamie: We know. We have a daughter. She's two. Anyway, we don't want to be bothered by any babies. So, if you're going to continue to live here, we're going to have to suggest to the landlord that you be removed from the building.  
  
*~*  
  
The sun was up and everybody was at Central Perk. Well, everybody was Phoebe, Joey, Frank Jr. Jr., little Chandler, Leslie, Ross, Rachel, Hannah, Monica, Chandler, Ally, and Alex.  
  
Monica looked a bit frazzled and Chandler was holding the twins. He looked a bit strange too.  
  
Rachel: What is up with you two this morning?  
  
Chandler: We have new neighbors.  
  
Phoebe: Oh! New neighbors!  
  
Monica: It's nothing to be excited about, believe me.  
  
Ross: Why do you say that?  
  
Chandler: They hate us! They threatened to tell the landlord to kick us out if the kids don't stop crying in the early morning.  
  
Rachel: What?! That's stupid!  
  
Monica: I know, but that's what they say. I mean, I've lived in that apartment for about eleven years now, and I'm not going to let some young couple and their little brat kick us out of our home.  
  
Joey: You tell 'em, Mon!  
  
Monica: What do you say, Chandler, that if we get kicked out, we give them the biggest, loudest cry they've ever heard?  
  
Chandler: You lost me, but great! I'm in!  
  
Monica: Good!  
  
Rachel looked at her watch. She stood with Hannah quickly.  
  
Rachel: Oops, Hannah's got a doctor's appointment today.  
  
Monica: Oh, is something wrong?  
  
Rachel: No, just a checkup.  
  
Ross: Hey, I've gotta go to work. See you guys later.  
  
He kissed Rachel and then kissed his baby's cheek and left the coffeehouse. Rachel soon left with Hannah.  
  
Phoebe stood up and Joey stood with her.  
  
Phoebe: I've gotta go too. I've got my first ultrasound today! Three months pregnant today! Woohoo!  
  
Everybody: Yay!/Good luck!/You look great Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Yay me! You ready Joey?  
  
Joey: Yeah, let's go.  
  
Phoebe: Come on kids, let's go.  
  
The triplets followed Phoebe and Joey out of the coffeehouse. Monica and Chandler were left with Ally and Alex.  
  
Chandler: God, if those new neighbors don't mind their own business . . .  
  
Monica: Honey, calm down. I'm sure they were just a little on edge. I mean, they just moved in and they're having trouble getting adjusted. We should go visit them.  
  
Chandler: What?! The enemy?  
  
Monica: Chandler, they're not the enemy.  
  
Chandler: Fine . . .   
  
Monica rolled her eyes and took a sip of a soda she had to drink now that Central Perk's coffee was less that . . .well . . .perky.  
  
*~*  
  
At the doctor's office, Joey and Phoebe were waiting in the exam room. Phoebe was on the table and her feet were in the stirrups. She looked rather comfortable as they waited for the doctor.  
  
The triplets were in the waiting room playing with some other children who were waiting on their parents.  
  
Phoebe looked at her watch. The doctor was five minutes behind schedule.  
  
Phoebe: Where the hell is she?!  
  
Joey: Phoebe, I'm sure everything's okay. She's probably swamped! Did you see all of those pregnant women out there? Maybe one of them is having a baby.  
  
Phoebe: Joey, you're not helping.  
  
Joey: Oh . . .sorry. She'll be in any minute. You're just nervous.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and rested her head on the pillow. She sighed heavily and put her hand on her stomach. The doctor knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
Doctor: Hi. How are you two today?  
  
Phoebe: Just fine . . . we're nervous.  
  
Joey: Well, she's nervous, I'm calm.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, whatever . . .  
  
Doctor: Anyway, are you ready to get started?  
  
Phoebe: Let's get this show on the road!  
  
The doctor started the procedure and soon, Phoebe and Joey could see their baby for the first time. The shape of the head was evident and the baby's heart was shown beating healthily.  
  
Doctor: Okay, there's the head, the spine, and . . . do you want to know the baby's sex?  
  
Phoebe looked at Joey and he looked at her.  
  
Joey: What is it?  
  
Doctor: You're having a boy!  
  
Phoebe: A boy! Thank god! Girls are too high maintenance.  
  
Joey looked at the screen, to the doctor, to Phoebe, back to the screen, and back to Phoebe with a smile on his face.  
  
Joey: I'm having a son! A boy!  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler walked down to the apartment of Dave and Jamie. They carried Alex and Ally with them, along with a housewarming gift.  
  
Chandler knocked on the door as he balanced the gift with one arm. Monica stood by with one baby in each arm. Dave answered the door and stared at Monica and Chandler.  
  
Dave: What?  
  
Monica: We just wanted to welcome you to the apartment building.  
  
Dave: Why?  
  
Monica: Because we're nice like that.  
  
Dave: Sorry, we're busy.  
  
Chandler: Oh . . . busy, huh? That's what you call it?  
  
Dave: Uh, yeah . . .  
  
Dave closed the door and Monica and Chandler looked at each other.  
  
Monica: What a jerk!  
  
They walked away from the door with scowls on their faces.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe were sitting in Monica and Chandler's apartment. All of the kids were playing in Ally and Alex's nursery.  
  
Phoebe: Guess what?!  
  
All: What?  
  
Joey and Phoebe looked at each other with smiles on their faces and then back to the rest of the group.  
  
Joey: We're having a boy!  
  
All: Oh wow!/That's great!/Congratulations!  
  
Everybody, once again, like they always did when something exciting happened, piled into a group hug with congratulations to the parents to be. 


	8. TOW Chandler's Hair

1008 - TOW Chandler's Hair  
  
Four-month-olds Ally and Alex Bing were in their baby swings, sleeping, when Chandler sat on the couch and Monica started giving him a shoulder massage.  
  
Chandler: Wow! Have you been practicing? These don't hurt anymore.  
  
Monica: I've taken tips from Phoebe.  
  
Chandler: God bless Phoebe!  
  
Monica: So, have you seen Phoebe today?  
  
Chandler: No. Why?  
  
Monica: This is the first day of her fourth month. She's worried she looks to fat. She swears she's staying home all day.  
  
Chandler: I guess she'll be there for awhile then.  
  
Monica shrugged and looked down at her husband. A smile crept onto her face and she started to laugh.  
  
Chandler: What?  
  
Monica: You have a gray hair!  
  
Chandler: What?! No I don't!  
  
Monica: Yes you do! Oh, wait, there's another! And another! You have three gray hairs!  
  
Chandler: Stop counting them!   
  
Chandler stood up and covered his head with his hands and glared at Monica who was biting her lip, trying to keep from laughing anymore.  
  
Monica: I'm sorry honey, I just noticed them!   
  
Chandler: Well you didn't have to point it out.  
  
Chandler walked into the bathroom and walked back out with a bottle of hair color.  
  
Monica: What are you doing?  
  
Chandler: I won't have gray hair for long! Goodbye gray hairs!  
  
Chandler disappeared back into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
*~*  
  
Sixteen-month-old Hannah was toddling around her nursery with a baby doll in one arm and a cookie in her other hand.  
  
Rachel was picking up all of the baby's toys. There were dolls, books, blocks, clothes, balls, and stuffed animals all over the room. It looked like a disaster area. Rachel picked Hannah up because the girl kept getting in her way. She put her in her crib and went back to picking up the baby's things.  
  
Ross walked into the room and smiled at Rachel. She smiled back at him.  
  
Ross: Hi honey.  
  
Rachel: Hey sweetie.  
  
Ross: Do you need any help?  
  
Rachel: No, I'm almost done. God, I swear that if I ever have another kid, I'm going to hire a maid!  
  
Ross: Do you want more kids?  
  
Rachel: Of course. Don't you?  
  
Ross: Well, yeah, but just hearing the word right now makes me want to run away screaming.   
  
Rachel laughed and picked Hannah back up out of the crib and carried her out of the room. Ross followed behind as they went into the kitchen. Rachel put her daughter in the highchair and gave her a bottle of juice.  
  
Rachel: I think that within the next couple of years, I'd like to have another baby, just so there isn't a big age difference between them.  
  
Ross: Yeah. That would be a good idea.   
  
Rachel: Which reminds me, why hasn't Ben been around for awhile?  
  
Ross: Carol and Susan took him on a trip to Florida. They've been gone awhile, but they'll be back soon.  
  
Rachel: Oh, okay. Anyway, can you take Hannah today? I have to go counsel Phoebe.  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Rachel: Oh, this is the first day of her fourth month. She thinks she looks like a barge, so I have to go convince her otherwise. It's a tradition.  
  
Ross: Oh. I see.  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Well, I'm gonna leave after I take a shower.  
  
Ross: Okay. Do you want me to join you?  
  
Rachel: Oh . . . very tempting, but somebody's gotta watch Hannah.   
  
Ross: You're right. She's very clever. She could get out of that highchair if we weren't looking.  
  
Both realized that they weren't looking and they looked over at Hannah who looked at them with an innocent grin on her face.  
  
Ross: Yeah. I'll watch Hannah.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was sitting lying on her couch while the triplets sat on the floor and watched Barney. She had heard too many "I love you, you love me's" to last her a lifetime.  
  
Phoebe was reading a pregnancy book and she had a look of disgust on her face.  
  
Phoebe: God, I forgot how miserable pregnancy was.  
  
Chandler: What was that Aunt Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Nothing sweetie. I'm just complaining about how I feel like crap.  
  
Chandler: Oh. Okay.  
  
Chandler went back to watching television.  
  
A knock came to the door.  
  
Joey: Phoebe?!  
  
Phoebe: Joey, please, go away! I look really bad today!  
  
Joey: Honey, I saw you yesterday. I'm sure you look just as beautiful.  
  
Phoebe: Fine. You judge for yourself.  
  
Phoebe got up and walked to the door. She opened it and Joey saw her. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing a white bathrobe and had pink flamingo slippers on. Joey swallowed and smiled.  
  
Joey: Aww . . .you look beautiful!  
  
Phoebe: Of course I do! I just look fat!  
  
Joey: Honey, I think you look very thin.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and let Joey come in. She shut the door and walked back over to the couch and lay down. Joey stood by the couch and looked down at the kids.  
  
Joey: Hi kids.  
  
Triplets: Hi Uncle Joey.  
  
Not one of them took their eyes off of the television set.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica sat on the floor in front of the twins' baby swings. She was holding stuffed animals up in front of them and putting on a cute little display for them. The babies were laughing and reaching out to swat at the toys. Monica looked over at the clock. She realized that Chandler had been in the bathroom for 45 minutes. It was around then that she heard a girlish scream come from there.  
  
Monica: Chandler?  
  
Chandler slowly walked out of the bathroom with a towel on his head.  
  
Monica: Honey?  
  
Chandler: I . . . I meant to put brown on it, but I accidentally grabbed the Henna Rinse.  
  
Monica: And?  
  
Chandler took the towel off of his head to reveal bright red hair. Monica busted up laughing and Chandler stood there looking a bit hurt.  
  
Monica: I . . . I'm sorry. It's just . . .the kids love clowns, and . . .  
  
Chandler: Oh I give up!  
  
Chandler went back to the bathroom and closed the door while Monica doubled over onto the couch in a heap of laughter.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel knocked on Phoebe's door and Joey answered it. He ushered her in quickly and Rachel saw Phoebe lying on the couch.   
  
Rachel: Hi sweetie.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, you come in here looking all skinny and say that to me.  
  
Rachel: Phoebe, you're pregnant, you're not going to stay thin.  
  
Phoebe: You never know!  
  
Rachel: Yeah, yeah, I do.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, whatever. You know, just go.  
  
Rachel: Honey, do you need anything? Can I get anything for you?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. My figure.  
  
Rachel looked over at Joey. He shrugged.  
  
Rachel: You're just a little irritable today.  
  
Phoebe: Ya think?!  
  
Rachel: Okay, um, where are the kids?  
  
Phoebe: Playing in their room. I couldn't handle anymore Barney.  
  
Rachel: Oh . . . well, then you don't wanna go to my place. That's all Hannah watches.  
  
Phoebe: Oh that's nice. Can we talk about my problems now?  
  
Rachel looked back at Joey and they both looked at little terrified. Rachel looked at Phoebe again and smiled nervously.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica sat next to Chandler on the couch. The twins were in her arms and they were laughing a bit. Chandler was standing in front of them with his red-orange hair and he had a clown's nose on.  
  
Monica: See kids, daddy's a clown! 


	9. TOW Rachel's Decision

1009 - TOW Rachel's Decision  
  
Seventeen-month-old Hannah Gellar was fast asleep on the rug in front of the television. A cartoon was on and she'd worn herself out when she jumped around the apartment, singing words to the theme song. Her mommy and daddy were busy in the other room. They had gone to have some private time together as soon as they saw that their daughter was asleep.  
  
Ross and Rachel were in bed, holding each other, both dressed. This was the most intimate they could get during the daytime. When Hannah was asleep at night, however, it was a different story all together.  
  
Rachel looked at Ross lovingly and he smiled at her. Just being in each other's arms, in each other's loving embrace was enough to keep them both going throughout the day.  
  
Rachel: God, can you believe how fast everything is going? I mean, we're married, we have Hannah, Monica and Chandler are married and have Ally and Alex. Now Phoebe and Joey are engaged and they will have their little boy in just four more months.  
  
Ross: We're all at that point in our lives where we're having kids and our lives are changing.  
  
Rachel: Yeah. But I think ten years from now, our kids will be friends with Monica and Chandler's kids and with Phoebe and Joey's kids.  
  
Ross: Our kids? Plural? So we're definitely having another one?  
  
Rachel: Well . . . yeah! Why not? I mean, I love Hannah so much and it'd be nice to have twice that much love.  
  
Ross: When?  
  
Rachel: I don't know! Hannah will be 2 soon. Maybe we could try around that time.  
  
Ross: Oh, bad idea. Two year olds get really jealous. Maybe if we get pregnant now, we can talk to her about it and she'll know what she's going to have to look forward to when the baby gets here.  
  
Rachel: We could do that. Do you want to?  
  
Ross: Sure! Do you?  
  
Rachel: yeah! Should we talk about it more though?  
  
Ross: What's to talk about?  
  
Rachel: You're right . . .  
  
Ross: Tonight sound good?  
  
Rachel: Great! We're having sex tonight!  
  
Ross: Great! I'll meet you in the bedroom at 6:30 tonight.  
  
Rachel: Sounds wonderful!   
  
Ross looked at his watch.  
  
Ross: Oh, I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight.  
  
Rachel: I'll be here.  
  
Ross kissed Rachel and got up off of the bed. He left the bedroom and went out to the living room. Hannah was just sitting up, rubbing her tired little eyes.  
  
Ross: Bye Hannah.  
  
Hannah: Bye bye daddy!  
  
Hannah waved her arms at her father. Ross left the apartment and headed out to work.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was walking in Central Park with the triplets tagging along behind her. She had just picked up the five-year-old children at kindergarten. She had taken up walking to get from her apartment to the school and back. She figured it was a good way to stay in shape until she got too big to do so.  
  
Phoebe was dawning a blue maternity shirt and matching shorts. She felt good on this warm day. Her son was kicking quite a lot too. He had become quite the little athlete, very active, in the past few weeks. He was known as Barney by the triplets. Phoebe had concluded that they had come up with that by watching either "The Flinstones" or "Barney and Friends".  
  
Leslie: Aunt Phoebe? Can we go buy some stuff for Barney? You said we could!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but we have to go pick up Uncle Joey first.  
  
The triplets followed Phoebe all the way back to the apartment building. When they got there, Phoebe unlocked her apartment and saw Joey napping on the couch.  
  
Phoebe: Joey!  
  
Joey didn't wake up. The kids decided to run over to him and start tickling him. As Joey began to giggle like a girl, he opened his eyes and jumped off of the couch quickly.  
  
Phoebe: Afternoon, sunshine.  
  
Joey: Are we ready to go?  
  
Phoebe: Yes. Do you have money?  
  
Joey: Yeah. I got it earlier.  
  
Phoebe: Okay. Let's go get stuff for Barney.  
  
Joey: Uh . . .  
  
Phoebe: What? It grows on you after awhile!  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was holding five-month-old Alex on her hip as she stirred the soup she had warming on the stove. Ally was sitting on Chandler's lap. Chandler was busy watching football. He had a baseball cap on his head to cover up the hideously bright red hair on top of his head. Ally was holding a cup of pudding and eating it with her hands. Unbeknownst to Chandler, he had brown pudding all over his khaki pants.  
  
Monica was humming to her clean son. She had just bathed, diapered, and dressed him and his sister. He was clean and his sister was quite dirty.  
  
Monica: I promise, your sister won't always be dirty. Just as long as daddy is watching her.  
  
Alex looked at his mother and giggled. Ally looked over at the two of them and smiled a chocolate smile. Monica waved over at her.  
  
Monica: Come on Alex, I better give sissy another bath.  
  
Monica took her son into the nursery and put him down in his crib. She then went back into the living room and picked up her daughter off of Chandler's lap. She took her into the bathroom to get another bath started.  
  
Rachel walked in holding her little girl's hand. Chandler looked back and saw Rachel. He turned off the TV and stood up.  
  
Chandler: Hey. Monica's around here somewhere. At least I think she's still here. Maybe she went out.  
  
Rachel couldn't help but stare at the chocolate all over Chandler's pants.  
  
Rachel: Did you have an accident or something?  
  
Chandler looked own at his pants and then back up at Rachel, his face glowing red.  
  
Chandler: What?! No! It's pudding! I don't know how it got there!  
  
Monica came out of the bathroom holding a naked, pudding-covered baby.  
  
Rachel: It looks like it's hereditary.  
  
Monica: Hey Rachel. I'm giving Ally another bath.  
  
Rachel: Oh. Well, I came over to ask your advice on something.  
  
Monica: I'll be right out. Why don't you ask Chandler first?  
  
Monica left the room again and left Chandler and Rachel alone.  
  
Chandler: What kind of advice do you need?  
  
Rachel: Oh . . . It's nothing.  
  
Chandler: Come on . . .  
  
Rachel: Trust me, you really don't want to know.  
  
Chandler: Oh tell me. My life isn't really that exciting today.  
  
Rachel paused for a moment, shrugged, and then sighed.  
  
Rachel: Well, how do you think is the best way to have sex if you want to get pregnant.  
  
Chandler: Oh . . . I . . . um . . .I'm gonna go check on Alex.  
  
Chandler quickly ran into the nursery and closed the door behind him. Rachel laughed and walked over to the stove. She looked at the soup that was in the pan and her stomach lurched. She stirred it anyway and then walked over to the bathroom door.  
  
Rachel: Monica, I want to have another baby. Any suggestions.  
  
Monica stood up quickly with a suds covered baby.  
  
Monica: What?!  
  
Rachel: Ross and I are planning to have another baby. I want tonight to be normal. I just want to have sex with him and make a kid.  
  
Monica: I like the way you think . . .  
  
Rachel: Well?  
  
Monica: Well what?  
  
Rachel: It's been awhile since I got pregnant. Did you and Chandler do anything special?   
  
Monica: Well, we had a window washer watching us sometimes . . .  
  
Rachel: Well, so have Ross and I. It hasn't done anything.  
  
Monica: Just do what you did when you got pregnant with Hannah.  
  
Rachel: But I don't remember . . .  
  
Monica: You have it on video!  
  
Rachel: You're right!  
  
Monica: Rachel, it shouldn't take planning. Just go in there and . . . and do it.  
  
Rachel: Nice way to put it. Thanks for the advice.  
  
Rachel quickly left with Hannah and hurried for home.  
  
*~*  
  
At the store, Phoebe was piling blue, yellow, and green items into a shopping cart. Joey was pushing what would be their son's stroller. He was carrying what would be the baby carrier and car seat. The triplets were helping to push the cart. Phoebe was carrying a box of a hundred diapers.  
  
Phoebe: I think we're about ready to go. I mean, we've nearly bought everything in the store. They're delivering the crib tomorrow and the bassinet. I think we've just about got everything.  
  
Joey: Oh, the changing table!  
  
Phoebe: No, Rachel got that for my baby shower.  
  
Joey: Isn't that tomorrow?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
Joey shook his head sighed.   
  
Joey: I think we're done. You ready to go home?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. Let's hurry up and get through the line. I need to lie down.  
  
Joey: You okay?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. I'm just tired.  
  
Joey and Phoebe made their way through the line with the triplets and then headed for home.  
  
Phoebe: How much did everything cost?  
  
Joey: About a thousand.  
  
Phoebe: Holy crap! That's a load of . . .that's highway robbery!  
  
Joey: Calm down honey. The triplets are worried.  
  
Phoebe: Sorry . . . let's go home.  
  
They finally were on their way home.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel smiled at Ross when he walked in the door. She was wearing a sexy black dress and sitting on the couch. The lights were out and there was a fire in the fireplace.  
  
Rachel: Hi you.  
  
Ross: Hey . . .  
  
Rachel: Hannah's sleeping.  
  
Ross: Good . . .good.  
  
Rachel: We're here, we can be alone for awhile.  
  
Ross: Good.  
  
Rachel: Is that all you can say?  
  
Ross: You look so beautiful. That's almost all I can say.  
  
Rachel smiled and stood up. She walked over to Ross and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Rachel: I love you so much, Ross.  
  
Ross: I love you too.  
  
Rachel: Now, this is probably our only chance this month, and I want to get this right. I want a baby Ross. And I want our family to grow and be stronger.  
  
Ross: I'll do my best.  
  
Rachel chuckled and kissed Ross softly. He picked her up into his arms and walked into the darkness of their apartment bedroom. 


	10. TOW Phoebe's Dream

1010 - TOW Phoebe's Dream  
  
Phoebe was walking into Monica and Chandler's apartment, carrying her two-year-old son in one arm and her month old daughter in the other. The seven-year-old triplets followed behind, arguing all the way. Monica was sitting at the kitchen table with Chandler and nearly three-year-old Alex and Ally were sitting there. In a high chair was a year old baby girl.  
  
Phoebe: Hi.  
  
Monica: Hey. What's wrong?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, Joey fell down the stairs again. He's fine, but he can't seem to remember his name.  
  
Monica: Oh. That's nice.  
  
Phoebe: Where's Chandler?  
  
Monica: I think he's divorcing me. I'm not sure though.  
  
Phoebe: Oh that's nice.  
  
Rachel waked in with a nearly three-year-old Hannah and she was carrying two-year-old twin boys in her arms. Ross followed in behind her with a newborn baby in his arms.   
  
Ross: Hey, I just saw Chandler. He's out in the streets trying to hitch hike to Las Vegas.  
  
Phoebe: What?! That's just wrong! Why would he want to be out in the streets? I've done it, it's not pleasant!  
  
Ursula walked in with three men following behind her.   
  
Ursula: Hi Phoebe. These are our long lost brothers.  
  
Phoebe: Hi.   
  
Men: Hi.  
  
Monica looked at Ross and they both shrugged.  
  
Phoebe felt herself beginning to wake up. She woke up and started to scream. Joey, who was lying right beside her woke up.  
  
Joey: Phoebe? Are you okay?  
  
Phoebe: Just a weird dream. I'm okay.  
  
Joey: Was it the one with your three long lost brothers again?  
  
Phoebe: That's the one.  
  
Joey: The doctor said you'd probably have dreams like these in the sixth month.   
  
Phoebe: Yeah, well, I hate that dream! Too many kids, too many weird things. I hope that wasn't a glimpse into the future. I think if it was, I'd want somebody to kill me now.  
  
Joey: Just try to go back to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Later, in the afternoon, Rachel was sitting in Monica and Chandler's kitchen, bouncing the six-month-old twins on her knees. Hannah was sitting in her high chair eating a banana. Ally and Alex were laughing and clapping because Rachel's fun game made them laugh.  
  
Monica walked into the kitchen and started to do the dishes.  
  
"So, how's the pregnancy thing?" Monica asked.  
  
"In the words of Phoebe, nope, not knocked up yet," Rachel said dryly. "At least I don't think I am."  
  
"Oh," Monica said. "I'm sorry sweetie."  
  
"It's okay," Rachel said. "But, I want to be pregnant before too long."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Ross walked in with Chandler. They were in sweats. They had been jogging. Rachel wasn't about to say anything to Monica, but Ross thought that taking up running would make him in better shape to help conceive a baby. Chandler knew of course, but he didn't tell Monica that. After all, Ross was her brother.  
  
"Hi honey," Rachel said as she stood up with the twins and walked over to Ross. She kissed him and the babies giggled. Rachel looked down at the babies. "Laugh all you want." She walked over to the playpen and put them both down in it.   
  
"How was your jog?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Invigorating! My blood is really pumping now!" Ross exclaimed. Rachel raised her eyebrows, grabbed her purse and Ross hand.  
  
"Monica, will you watch Hannah for a couple of hours? Thanks!" She exclaimed. She began to run out the door, holding onto Ross. "Come on, run with me honey!"  
  
After the door shut, Hannah looked over at Monica and Chandler.  
  
"Yes sweetie, your mommy and daddy are crazy," Chandler said. Monica laughed and playfully hit Chandler on the arm. She let Hannah out of her high chair and the girl began to run around the apartment.  
  
Monica plopped down on the couch and watched her children playing in the playpen. She laughed. Alex was trying to put a block on top of his sister's head.  
  
"Kids . . ." Monica said with a laugh.   
  
Phoebe and Joey walked into the apartment holding hands.   
  
"Hi Phoebe," Monica said.   
  
"Hey, any luck with baby names yet?" Chandler asked.  
  
"We can't decide," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, it's a tie between The Hulk, Spiderman, and Batman," Joey said. Monica and Chandler looked at them in horror.  
  
"We're kidding," Phoebe said. She sat down on the couch and so did Joey. "We really have a name picked out. It's unusual, but we like it. You'll all find out when he's born."  
  
"Oh, come on. Tell us!" Chandler exclaimed.  
  
"No . . . you have to wait," Joey said.   
  
"Fine . . ." Monica said softly. "We won't tell you our baby's name!"  
  
"Monica, you're pregnant?!" Chandler asked with horror. Monica's face fell. She lost!  
  
"No . . ." she grumbled.  
  
"Thank god!" Chandler said, doing his victory dance.  
  
"So, Phoebe," Monica started. "When are you and Joey getting hitched?"  
  
"Joey and I have been talking about it," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, we're getting married in three days," Joey said.  
  
"What?!" Chandler exclaimed.  
  
"You can't possibly plan a wedding in one day!" Monica exclaimed.  
  
"Well, that's because we don't want a big wedding. We want a small church wedding with just our friends. You'll all be standing up there with us."  
  
"What will we wear?" Monica asked.  
  
"Something nice from home. Joey and I aren't even getting wedding clothes," Phoebe explained. "It's going to be my dream wedding. Ever since I was little I've dreamed of having a small, unplanned, non-fancy wedding."  
  
"That's kind of romantic," Monica said with tears in her eyes. She looked at Chandler. "Why didn't we think of that?!"  
  
Chandler just shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry . . ." he said slowly and began to back away from Monica.  
  
*~*  
  
At Ross and Rachel's apartment, they were laying in bed, holding each other.  
  
"Think that worked?" Ross asked.  
  
"Oh, if that didn't, I give up," Rachel replied.  
  
"You really want a baby, don't you?" Ross asked. Rachel nodded.   
  
"Don't you?" she asked.   
  
"Well, yeah, of course I want a baby, but now that I think about it, I think it might be better to wait."  
  
"What?!" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well, I mean, Hannah's getting close to her terrible two's and having another baby will just make that worse."  
  
"I can't believe you're saying this," Rachel said as she got out of bed and started to put her clothes back on.  
  
"Oh, please don't be mad, Rach," Ross said. "I'd be happy with a new baby, but maybe if we waited a little longer . . ."  
  
"You told me, Ross! You told me we should try now! You were leading me on?"  
  
"No . . .no, of course not," Ross said slowly. "I . . ."  
  
"I can't believe this," Rachel said angrily. She finished dressing and grabbed a bag.  
  
"What's that for?" he asked.  
  
"This bag is the bag I kept packed in case I ever had to leave you," she said as she left.  
  
"That's comforting," Ross said. He realized she was really leaving him and he got out of bed quickly and fell to the floor. He got up and ran out into the living room only to find that Rachel was gone.  
  
*~*  
  
A few days later, Rachel woke up on Monica and Chandler's couch to the smell of eggs and bacon. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.   
  
"Oh, Monica, that smells terrible!" Rachel said as she covered her mouth and nose with her hands.  
  
"Sorry . . ." Monica said softly. "You know, you've gotta talk to Ross sometime. He's your baby's father. And, considering the fact that she's sleeping at your apartment, that means that you have to go see her too."  
  
"I see her. He brings her over, I hide until he leaves. Then, I can play with my daughter."  
  
"Rach, this is getting ridiculous. You can't sleep on my couch forever," Monica said.  
  
"I know . . ." Rachel said. "I'm just so pissed. I wish Ross would've told me right away when he didn't want another baby. Instead, he had to be all sweet and do what he knew I wanted.  
  
"Well, damn Ross for being nice," Monica said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I guess I'll talk to him when he brings Hannah to the wedding," Rachel said. "But, I have some things to do. I'll be back later."  
  
"Okay," Monica said.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was sitting on the couch balancing her breakfast plate on her belly. She was laughing.   
  
Joey was walking around with a towel around his waist. He had obviously just got out of the shower.  
  
"You're still doing that?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, it's funny. It's the only thing I can do at the moment," Phoebe said tiredly. Joey kissed the top of her head and went into the bedroom of his apartment and got dressed.  
  
"Hey, we have to be at the church in six hours!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"I know," Joey said as he walked out buttoning his pants. "Don't worry, we'll be there on time."  
  
"We better be. I don't want this wedding day to be ruined!" Phoebe exclaimed. Little Chandler, Leslie, and Frank Jr. Jr., who were sitting on the couch the whole time, looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Where are our toys?" Frank Jr. Jr. asked.  
  
"I told you, they're at our apartment. But, they'll be here tomorrow. We're moving in with Uncle Joey," Phoebe said.  
  
"Okay," Frank Jr. Jr. said.   
  
Phoebe stood from the couch slowly and began to walk, her hands on her back.  
  
"God, this kid is getting bigger everyday. He thinks my bladder is a trampoline."  
  
*~*  
  
Hours later, at the church, Joey, Chandler, and Ross were standing on one side of the church in their good suits and Phoebe and Monica were standing on the other side in their best dresses. All of the kids were seated in the pews. In one long pew there was, Ben, Hannah, Frank Jr. Jr., Leslie, Little Chandler, and in baby seats were Ally and Alex.  
  
"Where's Rachel and the priest?" Monica asked. Phoebe gave her a raised eyebrow. The priest walked in.  
  
"No . . ." Monica said softly. Rachel walked in from the other side of the church. Ross saw her immediately and smiled. Rachel looked at him with a small smile on her face.  
  
"You look beautiful, Rach," Ross said softly.  
  
"Thanks," Rachel said. "You . . . you don't look too bad yourself." They looked at each other for a moment and realized that everyone was waiting on them.  
  
The wedding began and Phoebe and Joey were married without any problems. The vows were beautiful, the kiss was beautiful, and the tears came in abundance.  
  
"I can't believe that six friends are now three couples!" Monica said as she cried.   
  
Ross led Rachel away from everyone else and he smiled at her.   
  
"Rachel, god, I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I . . . I saw all of these little kids with their parents and I realized how nice that was with Hannah and I realized how selfish I had been. I didn't realize how much a baby meant to me until I realized how selfish I was. I'm so sorry Rachel,"   
  
"I'm pregnant, Ross," Rachel said softly. "We're having a baby." Ross stared at Rachel for a minute and dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and kissed her belly.  
  
"Forgive me, Rachel," he said softly.  
  
"I forgive you," Rachel said. She dropped to her knees as well and kissed her husband. "I love you."  
  
"I love you," he replied. "I don't want to fight anymore."  
  
"No more fights," Rachel said. She kissed him again. "No more fights."  
  
Ross and Rachel stared into each other's eyes and rested their foreheads together. They didn't speak for a few moments, only listened to each other's breaths.  
  
"Okay . . .let's get up," Rachel said.  
  
"I was gonna say," Ross said. Rachel laughed and they stood together.  
  
"Want to go tell the others?" Ross asked.  
  
"Nah, let's let them wait. I don't want to steal Phoebe and Joey's thunder," Rachel said. Ross nodded.   
  
"Let's go in there and wish them good luck," Ross said. "Then, we'll get our daughter, go home, and tell her she's going to have a new brother or sister."  
  
"That sounds great," Rachel said. Ross reached his hand out to her and she took it. They walked back to where their friends were and they joined in on the celebration. 


	11. TOW Rachel Tells

1011 - TOW Rachel Tells  
  
Monica and Chandler were each holding one of their seven-month-old twins. They were serving breakfast to the triplets, who were staying with them while Phoebe and Joey were on their honeymoon. They were to be back any day now.  
  
Rachel walked into the apartment drinking a bottle of water. Ross was right behind her with nineteen-month-old Hannah in his arms.  
  
Monica: Hey. Boy, Rach, you look terrible.  
  
Rachel gave Monica a scowl.  
  
Rachel: Thanks.  
  
Monica: No, I mean, you're all pale, you look tired, have you gotten any sleep lately?  
  
Rachel: Yeah.   
  
She looked at Ross. They hadn't told anyone about the baby. They were due in eight months and they were waiting for a while before they told people.  
  
Ross: I think it's time.  
  
Rachel smiled.  
  
Chandler: Time for what? Baywatch?!   
  
Rachel: No. It's time to tell you guys that we're having a baby!  
  
Monica: Oh my God! A baby?! You're having a baby?! Since when?  
  
"Since Joey and Phoebe got married. I found out that morning," Rachel said with a smile.  
  
Chandler: Oh that's great! Congratulations guys.  
  
Rachel: Has there even been a little bit of time where none of us was pregnant in the last two years?  
  
Monica: I don't think so.  
  
Ross: Well, we're excited, and we're also surprised that Hannah didn't say anything yet. She's excited to be getting a new baby.  
  
Monica: I bet. Hey, are you guys hungry? We've got French Toast.  
  
Rachel: No that's okay. I'm dropping Hannah off because I've got to go with Ross to tell his parents again.  
  
Ross: Oh, by the way, we're late for the train. We have to hurry to catch another one.  
  
Rachel: Oh, crap! Let's go.  
  
Ross put Hannah down and he and Rachel left for Ross' parents' home.  
  
*~*  
  
On the plane home from their honeymoon in Italy, Phoebe and Joey were sitting there eating lunch. Phoebe looked a little sick.  
  
Joey: What's wrong, honey?  
  
Phoebe: This airplane food isn't agreeing with the baby. He's kicking me in the bladder and pressing on all of my other internal organs. That's probably the cause of my discomfort.  
  
Joey: Oh, well, do you need me to get you anything?  
  
Phoebe: I could go for an orange juice.   
  
Joey flagged down the stewardess and got Phoebe some juice. It was a few minutes later when Phoebe felt a pain in her stomach and back.   
  
Phoebe: Oh my God!  
  
Joey: What is it?   
  
Phoebe: I just felt a contraction!   
  
Well, that caused a few of the passengers to look around in fear.  
  
Joey: Oh God! This can't be happening! It's two months too early!  
  
Phoebe: I know!  
  
The same stewardess came running down the aisle.  
  
Stewardess: Is everything okay?   
  
Joey: No! My wife is having a baby!  
  
Stewardess: Oh . . . oh . . .  
  
Phoebe: Don't just stand there, lady! Get a damned doctor!  
  
Stewardess: The plane is going to land in the next few minutes. Is there a doctor on board?   
  
Everyone looked around at each other and the stewardess disappeared to tell the pilots to tell the airport to call an ambulance.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel were seated on the couch of Ross' parents' home. Jack and Judy were drinking tea.  
  
Jack: So, Rachel, you said there's something you wanted to tell us?  
  
Rachel: Yes . . . yes there is.  
  
Judy: What's that?  
  
Ross and Rachel: Well . . .  
  
Jack and Judy: Well?  
  
Rachel: We're having another baby!  
  
Judy: Oh how wonderful! I'm going to have another granddaughter or grandson!  
  
Jack: Congratulations! Nice work son.  
  
Ross gave his dad a weird look and then went back to smiling and celebrating his wife's pregnancy.  
  
*~*  
  
At the airport, an ambulance waited in the parking lot and the paramedics were waiting with a stretcher in the terminal. Joey helped Phoebe walk out. They were both scared but Phoebe managed to get onto the stretcher as Joey went to get their luggage.  
  
Paramedic: Sir, we'll go ahead to the hospital with your wife. You may want to get a cab.  
  
Joey: Oh . . . well, okay.   
  
He kissed Phoebe and went to call a cab as he lugged all of their suitcases with him.  
  
*~*  
  
At the hospital, Phoebe was already in a gown and being monitored when Joey showed up. He'd also called everyone else and they were all on their way to the hospital, including Ross and Rachel, who had to leave Ross' parents' place early.  
  
Joey: What did the doctor say?  
  
Phoebe: He said it might be a false alarm, but he ran some tests just to make sure.  
  
Joey: Are you okay? Is everything . . .  
  
Phoebe: I'm okay. I'm just really, really scared right now. I . . . I can't lose this baby!  
  
Joey: You won't. I promise you, Phoebe, no matter what happens, we'll get through it together.  
  
Phoebe: I know . . . I know.  
  
Joey kissed Phoebe's hand as Ross, Rachel, Monica, Chandler, and all of the kids piled into the room.  
  
Everyone was asking questions at the same time and it was driving Phoebe bonkers!  
  
Phoebe: Hey! I'm fine, the baby's fine, for now. The doctor thinks it was false labor and he is running tests.  
  
Monica: Thank God you're okay.  
  
Phoebe: Hey, guys, thanks for being here.  
  
Chandler: Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. I'm just really scared. I . . .I just hope that he's okay.  
  
Ross: I'm sure he's fine.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, Phoebe. I bet he's laughing at us!  
  
Phoebe shrugged.  
  
Phoebe: I just need some good news.  
  
Rachel: Ross and I are having a baby!  
  
Phoebe: What?!  
  
Joey: Hey! Congratulations!  
  
Phoebe: That's such good news.   
  
Rachel felt a little guilty for telling Phoebe right then because of the false labor thing, but Phoebe seemed really happy for her and Ross.  
  
The doctor knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
Phoebe: So?  
  
Joey: Is everything okay?  
  
Doctor: Not to worry. Everything is fine. You had false labor, but it was pretty serious, so we're keeping you overnight for observation. Your baby boy is fine and you're fine. So, you just need to stay relaxed for the remaining two months of your pregnancy.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks doctor.  
  
Joey: Yeah . . .thanks.  
  
The doctor left the room and everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Phoebe rubbed her belly slowly.  
  
Phoebe: You gave us quite a scare there, kiddo. Don't do that again!  
  
Everybody sat down around Phoebe's bed and waited with her, assuring her that the scare was over and that her baby was going to be fine. 


	12. TOW Joey's New Job

1012 - TOW Joey's New Job  
  
It was 80 degrees outside and two-month-pregnant Rachel was sitting on the couch holding her 20-month-old daughter in her lap. Eight month pregnant Phoebe was sitting in the big chair of Monica and Chandler's apartment, her feet propped up, drinking lemonade. 8-month olds Alex and Ally were scooting around on the floor as the afternoon wore on.  
  
Phoebe: God! Did somebody turn the heat on?  
  
Rachel: I know . . . I'm baking in here!  
  
Phoebe: Okay that's enough from you, Miss Not Due for Seven Months.  
  
Rachel: Well, just because I'm only two-months-pregnant doesn't mean I'm not miserable.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, well, you try being pregnant with a fifteen pound baby!  
  
Rachel: I don't think that's possible.  
  
Phoebe: Well . . .it could be!  
  
Rachel: Oh that's original!  
  
Monica (running out of her bedroom): Girls! Girls! Stop arguing!  
  
Ross walked into the apartment with two gallons of ice cream and two spoons.  
  
Rachel: Oh, thank you sweetie. You're the best!  
  
Ross handed one gallon of Cherry Garcia to Rachel and one gallon of Chunky Monkey to Phoebe.  
  
Ross: Eat up girls.  
  
Joey walked in wearing jeans, of all the clothes for the summer, jeans!  
  
Rachel: Oh my God. Go away! You're making me hot just looking at you!  
  
Joey got a surprised look on his face and a smile.  
  
Rachel: Not in that way!  
  
Joey: Oh . . .  
  
Rachel: Why the hell are you wearing jeans? It's like a million degrees out there!  
  
Joey: No reason. I just wanted to wear jeans today. Yeah . . . they're my summer jeans!  
  
Phoebe: No . . . you're wearing jeans because you . . .  
  
Joey: Phoebe! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!  
  
Phoebe: Sorry baby. I forgot.  
  
Chandler walked in holding three pizza boxes.  
  
Chandler: Pizza!  
  
Phoebe and Rachel groaned at the smell but Joey, Monica, and Ross dove for it.  
  
Rachel: So, where are the triplets, Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, they're at a birthday party.  
  
Rachel: Oh . . . I see.  
  
Everybody sat down to watch the two pregnant women eating their ice cream. Phoebe looked at Joey.  
  
Phoebe: Here, give me some of that cheese from the breadsticks.  
  
Joey handed his wife the cheese and she poured it on her Chunky Monkey ice cream. Everybody groaned except Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Oh! That looks really good! Give me some of that.  
  
Phoebe: Get your own cheese missy!  
  
Rachel: Hey! Ross, give me some of that damned cheese!  
  
Ross handed his wife the cheese and she poured it on her ice cream.  
  
Rachel: Wow! This is great!  
  
Everybody looked at each other strangely as the two pregnant women enjoyed their cheesy ice cream.  
  
*~*  
  
Later at Phoebe and Joey's apartment (Joey's apartment), Phoebe was sitting on a barstool reading a baby book.  
  
Phoebe: . . ."And by the eighth month, you're bloated, constipated, and your ankles are swollen." Yeah, no crap!  
  
Joey walked out of the bedroom carrying a manual.  
  
Joey: Phoebe, do you know where the screwdriver is? There are these funny little things I have to screw into each post to put it on the frame of the crib.  
  
Phoebe: I think the screwdriver is in your table by your side of the bed.  
  
Joey: Well, what's it doing there?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know. It was there when I moved in.  
  
Joey: Oh . . .okay.  
  
Phoebe: God, I could really go for some pickles, chocolate syrup, and cottage cheese.  
  
Joey: Well . . .(Joey is looking a bit queasy.)  
  
Phoebe: Oh well.  
  
Joey: Hey, I have to go into work. We're filming the next scene in an hour. You page me if you need anything.  
  
Phoebe: Okay.   
  
Joey kissed Phoebe and left the apartment.  
  
Phoebe: Don't forget the triplets on your way home!  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was laying on the patio of the apartment in her bathing suit. She had sun tan lotion on and she was wearing sunglasses. She was half-asleep, trying to get a tan and Chandler was inside the apartment playing with the twins in the bathtub. He had them in little bathing suits in luke-warm water. He was there to supervise the whole time, so Monica trusted that.  
  
Monica heard something whistling and she figured it was a bird. But after and hour, she realized that somebody was whistling at her! She sat up quickly and took off her sunglasses. She quickly looked around and didn't see anyone. Until, finally, she looked to the side and saw that the woman from five apartments down was standing there whistling at her.  
  
Monica: Oh my God!  
  
Monica gathered her things and hurried into the apartment. Chandler came out of the bathroom with the twins in his arms.  
  
Chandler: What happened?  
  
Monica: A woman in our building was watching me! She was whistling too!  
  
Chandler: Oh . . . that sounds . . . nice.  
  
Monica: Oh, come on. That can't possibly turn you on.  
  
Chandler: Well . . .  
  
Monica: Oh my God! Men!  
  
Chandler: Once again . . . we're sorry. We just like that kind of thing.  
  
Monica: All of you?  
  
Chandler: Most of us.  
  
Monica rolled her eyes and took her babies into her arms.  
  
Monica: Okay, somebody needs towels, fresh clothes and a nap. Yes they do!  
  
Monica carried the babies into the nursery and shut the door.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was sitting on the floor of her living room. She'd just bought some pregnancy yoga tapes and decided to try them out. The room was calm, Ross was at work, and Hannah was playing in her nursery. Quiet was the best thing for yoga.  
  
She breathed in and out, in and out, and watched the pregnant woman on the tape do her slow, gently yoga moves.   
  
Rachel: I can do that.  
  
Rachel tried a locust position while on her back and she yelped in pain.  
  
Rachel: I guess I'm not as in shape as I thought.  
  
She sat up into the locust position and it was more comfortable. The woman on the video was telling the audience to be calm, relaxed, and to breathe.  
  
Rachel: I'm calm . . .I'm relaxed . . .  
  
Hannah had managed to sneak out of the nursery and into the living room. She snuck up behind Rachel and patted her on the back.  
  
Hannah: Boo!  
  
Rachel jumped.  
  
Rachel: Ahh!  
  
She put her hand to her chest and turned around.  
  
Rachel: Hannah! Don't ever scare mommy like that again!  
  
Hannah: I'm sorry mommy.  
  
Rachel smiled at her little girl and decided that yoga was over for the day. She picked up little Hannah and sat down on the couch with her.  
  
Rachel: Hi sweetie.  
  
Hannah: Hi mommy!  
  
Rachel: Mommy is just getting in shape for the new baby. Are you excited about the new baby?  
  
Hannah: No!  
  
Rachel: Why's that?  
  
Hannah: Because . . . too many baby!  
  
Rachel: But we're only having one.  
  
Hannah: I know . . .  
  
Hannah got up and toddled to her nursery.   
  
*~*  
  
Later that evening, Joey, Phoebe, Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Hannah, the triplets, and the twins were gathered at Monica and Chandler's apartment. Joey was still in jeans and everyone was staring at him.  
  
Joey: Fine! Do you want to see why I'm wearing jeans?  
  
Everyone but Phoebe: Yes!  
  
Phoebe shook her head.  
  
Phoebe: It's really not a big deal.  
  
Joey: Well, I guess you guys will find out when my movie comes out. He lifted up his jean legs to reveal some cleanly shaven legs.  
  
Everybody: Oh my God!  
  
Chandler: Joey shaved his legs!  
  
Joey: It's not a big deal. It's for my character.  
  
Chandler: And just what is that, ma'am?  
  
Joey: Ha . . . Ha. Very funny. I'm playing a football player.  
  
Phoebe: Yep. He's my football playing stud!  
  
*~*  
  
The next afternoon, Monica was sunbathing again and the same woman was whistling at her. Monica had enough so she stood up and began to yell.  
  
Monica: Hey, lady! I'm not like that, so please don't whistle at me! I'm not comfortable with it! I know, it might be hard to stop, but you've gotta try.  
  
The woman looked embarrassed and started to laugh.  
  
Woman: I was whistling at the man two apartments over from you!  
  
Monica looked to the other side to see a very handsome man sunbathing on his balcony. She got red in the face and ran inside. Everyone was there and they looked at her.  
  
Ross: Monica, what's the matter with you?  
  
Monica: Nothing . . . Joey shaved his legs!  
  
Everybody looked at Monica for a moment and went back to what they were doing. Monica just rolled her eyes and went to her room to clean up. Ross looked over at Joey.  
  
Ross: That's true. You really shouldn't have done that. 


	13. TOW Rachel's Sonogram

1013 - TOW Rachel's Sonogram  
  
Three-month pregnant Rachel sat on her couch with her twenty-one-month old daughter, Hannah. Her niece and nephew, nine-month-olds Alex and Ally were sitting in from on the television playing with blocks. Ross was sitting at his desk, filling out papers and grading reports that his class had done.  
  
Rachel: Hey, honey? When we go to the doctor's appointment today for the sonogram, do you want to find out the sex of the baby?  
  
Ross: Yeah. I mean, we found out with Hannah. We can find out with this one. Is that fine with you? We don't have to find out if you don't want us to.   
  
Rachel: Oh . . .I want to know. Hey, since we're watching Ally and Alex today because Monica and Chandler are out, why don't we invite all of the kids and take them out for ice cream?  
  
Ross: Okay. Well, let's come back for them. I want this first sonogram to be stress-free.  
  
Rachel: Good idea. Oh, Phoebe wants to go, though. We can leave all of the kids with Joey.  
  
Ross: Are you sure about that? I mean, it's Joey.  
  
Rachel: I trust Joey's competence.  
  
Ross: Okay . . .  
  
*~*  
  
Later, Joey was sitting on his couch watching Hannah, Ally, Alex, Frank Jr. Jr., Leslie, and Little Chandler. They were all playing around on the floor.  
  
Joey: Okay kids. Who wants to take a nap?  
  
All kids except Ally and Alex: NO!  
  
Joey: Okay. You win.  
  
Joey sighed and sat back on the couch. He watched the kids laughing and playing with each other. He wondered if his and Phoebe's son would get along with them. He figured he would, but she wasn't sure.  
  
*~*  
  
At the doctor's office, Rachel was resting comfortably on the exam table. Ross was sitting by her side and Phoebe was in a chair beside him.  
  
Phoebe: God, I'm going to miss this place. It's just so full of baby things!  
  
Ross: Well, you could always get pregnant again after this one.  
  
Phoebe: Um . . . no.   
  
Rachel: Okay, what do you think I'm having? I think it's another girl.  
  
Ross: It's a boy. I know it's a boy.  
  
Phoebe: I think you're right, Rachel. It's a girl.  
  
Rachel: Good! Somebody finally agrees with me!  
  
Phoebe: No, wait, two girls!  
  
Rachel: What?!  
  
Phoebe: Well, you do look a little . . . big for three months.  
  
Rachel: Phoebe!  
  
Ross pointed to the sonogram machine, which was turned on.  
  
Ross: I wonder . . .  
  
Rachel: Oh no. We're waiting for the doctor!  
  
Ross: She's a half-hour late!   
  
Ross picked up the little wand and put it on Rachel's belly after putting a bit of petroleum jelly on her.   
  
Ross: Look honey, there's your uterus.  
  
Rachel laughed. Phoebe smiled.  
  
Phoebe: How cute!  
  
Ross moved the wand around some more and pointed to the screen.  
  
Ross: And there's . . . Oh my God!  
  
Ross accidentally dropped the wand. He picked it up and put it back on the machine table. He wiped the jelly off of Rachel's belly and sat down calmly.  
  
Rachel: What?! What did you see?  
  
Ross: I . . .I don't know how to read those things . . . don't listen to me.  
  
Rachel: You're better at it than me. Tell me.  
  
Ross: I want to wait for the doctor.  
  
Rachel looked at Phoebe who shrugged and patted her belly.   
  
Phoebe: Good thing we're at the hospital. I mean, I could go into labor any minute.  
  
Ross and Rachel looked at Phoebe in alarm.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, not yet!  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler got home and found a note on their door to go across the hall to Joey's. They did as the note said and found Joey sleeping on the couch while the kids were painting his bare feet.  
  
Monica busted up into a fit of giggles and Chandler stood there with a smirk on his face. He walked over to Joey who was giggling in his sleep from the tickles of the paintbrush.  
  
Chandler: Hey, Joey!  
  
Joey opened his eyes and they went wide. He looked at his feet.  
  
Joey: Dammit!  
  
Chandler: Taking a nap there, Joe?  
  
Joey: I was just . . . yeah.  
  
Monica: There are my babies.  
  
Monica picked up Ally and Alex, who were covered in paint. The triplets had obviously done that.  
  
Monica: Okay, we've got two painted babies to wash. Come on Chandler.  
  
Chandler: Actually, I think Joey needs more help than the babies do.  
  
Monica: Come on honey.  
  
Chandler followed Monica across the hall to their apartment to help clean the babies up. Monica drew a bath and supervised the babies splashing around, washing all of the red, blue, and yellow paint off. Chandler sat on the toilet seat and watched the kids as well. He was in charge of spraying pain remover on the babies' clothes.  
  
*~*  
  
The doctor walked into the exam room to check on Rachel.  
  
Doctor: Sorry about the hold-up. I had to help out a patient. She just found out she's having quintuplets.  
  
Rachel: Oh, that poor, poor woman.  
  
Doctor: Yeah, she has to go tell her husband. He doesn't even know she's pregnant yet.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, that poor, poor man.  
  
Doctor: Are you ready to get started?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Oh, and if you can, tell us the sex of the baby.  
  
Doctor: I'll do my best.  
  
The doctor sat down and she started the test and Ross tensed up and held Rachel's hand. As the doctor moved the wand around Rachel's stomach, she wrote things down on the paper and made a few "Oh's and Oh my's!"  
  
Rachel: Doc, you're kinda freaking me out.  
  
Doctor: You say you conceived three months ago . . . that looks about right.   
  
Phoebe: Hey, Doc, can you please tell them . . . even I'm excited now!  
  
Ross: I think I know . . .but go ahead.  
  
Doctor: Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Gellar! You're having triplets!  
  
Phoebe: My God! She's like a rabbit!  
  
Rachel: Ross . . . you put her up to this just to freak me out.  
  
Ross: No . . . I didn't!  
  
Doctor: I'm serious. You're having three healthy babies.  
  
Rachel: Oh, thank God they're healthy. Oh my God. Three babies.  
  
Doctor: Do you want to know the sexes?  
  
Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe: Yes!  
  
Doctor: You're having three sons!  
  
Phoebe: Oh, my God! Three boys!  
  
Rachel: Ross! We're having three sons?!  
  
Ross: That's what she said. Oh my God! Three sons!]  
  
Rachel practically jumped off of the exam table and Ross jumped up to grab her and hug her softly. Phoebe jumped up excitedly and joined in on the hug. All of the sudden, she gasped.  
  
Doctor: Miss Buffay?   
  
Phoebe: I think my water just broke!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	14. TOW All the Labor

1014 - TOW All the Labor  
  
Rachel: Oh my God! Doctor! Do something!  
  
Doctor: She's my patient too. I'll get her up to a room.  
  
The doctor led Phoebe out of the Room. Ross stayed with Rachel while she changed back into her clothes.  
  
Rachel: I can't believe this is happening!  
  
Ross: I know. It's so amazing.  
  
Rachel: I can't believe we're having three babies! Three boys! That's three, Ross! And Phoebe is in labor!  
  
Ross: Oh, we better tell Joey! We have to call everybody!  
  
Rachel: I'm gonna go be up there with Pheebs. You go call Joey.  
  
Ross did just that. As Rachel headed after the doctor and Phoebe, Ross went the other way towards a phone.  
  
He found a payphone right away and dialed Joey's number. After a couple of rings, Joey picked up.  
  
Joey: Hello?  
  
Ross: Joey, it's me, Ross. What are you doing?  
  
Joey: Just sitting here, cleaning my feet.  
  
Ross: Oh . . . okay. Well, you need to get over here to the hospital now! Phoebe just went into labor!  
  
Joey: Oh my God!   
  
Joey hung up and Ross was left hanging on the other line.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey ran into Monica and Chandler's apartment with the triplets right behind them. Monica and Chandler were just dressing the twins.  
  
Joey: Phoebe's in labor! She's having the baby!  
  
Monica and Chandler: Oh my God!  
  
Monica and Chandler got out the twin stroller, put the twins in it and hurried out the door with Joey and the triplets.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was in a gown and hooked up to monitors. She was leaning back in her bed and Rachel was sitting by her side.  
  
Rachel: Well, four centimeters down, six to go. But hey, your water already broke before I got in here! I'm happy!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. So I'm in labor! Yay me!  
  
Rachel: So, are you in pain yet?  
  
Phoebe: No . . . not a lot. You just wait until you push those three boys out.  
  
Rachel: I'm hoping for the C-Section.  
  
Phoebe: Why would you want that?  
  
Rachel: Well, I know what giving birth to one is like. Multiplying that by three just isn't appealing to me.  
  
Phoebe: Good point. See, I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I got pregnant with the triplets.  
  
Rachel: Not making me feel better here, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Sorry.  
  
Ross walked into the room with a balloon that was blue and said "It's a Boy!" on it.  
  
Phoebe: He's not here yet, Ross.  
  
Ross tied the balloon to Phoebe's bedpost and nodded.  
  
Ross: I know. But he'll feel welcome when he is born.  
  
Phoebe: Aww . . . thanks!  
  
Ross smiled.  
  
Ross: I called Joey. He's on his way.  
  
Phoebe: Thank God. He did this to me. He better damn well be here.  
  
*~*  
  
A few hours later, Joey, Rachel, Ross, Monica, Chandler, and the kids were all in Phoebe's room. Phoebe wanted all of them in there for the birth of the baby. But, all of the kids had to sit in chairs at the back of the room. The doctor had just examined Phoebe. Everyone was waiting for her statement.  
  
Doctor: She's at seven!  
  
Everyone: All right!/Go Phoebe!/etc.  
  
Phoebe: I know.  
  
Doctor: You're almost at eight. I'm thinking that you'll be having this baby within the next few hours.  
  
Phoebe: Good!   
  
Everybody watched the doctor leave the room and a nurse brought in a little nursery bed for the baby. There was a little card to fill out, the birth certificate, little diapers, clothes, and some blankets. Phoebe started crying.  
  
Phoebe: My son's going to fit into that!  
  
Rachel: My sons . . .  
  
Monica: What?!  
  
Everybody stared at Rachel.   
  
Rachel: Today, Ross, Phoebe, and I found out that I'm . . . I'm having boys!  
  
Monica: Boys?! Plural?!  
  
Chandler: As in two?  
  
Joey: As in two?!  
  
Rachel: No . . . as in three!  
  
Joey, Monica, and Chandler: Oh my God! Congratulations!  
  
Rachel: Thank you.  
  
Joey: Wow Ross, you really did a bang up job this time! In more ways than one!  
  
Ross: Thanks buddy . . .  
  
Chandler: Nice imagery.  
  
Phoebe: Ow!  
  
Everybody turned their attention back to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Hey, it's my thunder!  
  
*~*  
  
Another hour and a half passed and Phoebe was pushing. Joey looked like he was going to pass out, but all of the friends stood backing him up. They were watching the miracle of birth. Phoebe's screams kind of put a damper on it, but the process was still beautiful.   
  
By the time Joey turned green in the face, the baby's head was out and a thick black head of hair was present. Brown eyes were evident as well in the baby  
boy.  
  
Rachel: Oh my . . . Oh, Phoebe! You have such a beautiful baby! He looks like you but with Joey's hair!  
  
Phoebe groaned and pushed more as the baby boy was almost out into the world. Joey looked as if he was going to fall right then and there.  
  
As soon as baby boy Tribiani was born, everyone started cheering. The kids watched the baby be lifted onto Phoebe's stomach. They were amazed, but they stayed in their chairs like they were supposed to. The twins, however, were sleeping in their stroller.  
  
Baby Tribiani began crying and crying as Joey cut his cord. Phoebe began to cry as she held her son.  
  
Phoebe: He's so cute!  
  
Everybody was still cheering and crying and hugging each other and patting Joey on the back.  
  
Ross: He's going to be such a handsome young man.  
  
Phoebe: Yes . . .of course he is. He's my son!  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe and Joey sat alone in the hospital room. Joey was holding his son for the first time. The baby boy was sucking on a pacifier to put a hush to his crying for the time being. Phoebe was watching her husband and son adoringly.  
  
Phoebe: He doesn't look much like a The Hulk.  
  
Joey: We already have his name picked out.  
  
Phoebe: I know.   
  
Joey: So, shall we introduce little Draven to our friends?  
  
Phoebe: Ah, we'll let them wait. We've been waiting too long to see him. Our unique little boy with a unique name is here.   
  
The baby grunted softly and Phoebe laughed. Her boy was there. He was finally born. 


	15. TOW Ugly Naked Guy Returns

1015 - TOW Ugly Naked Guy Returns  
  
Phoebe Buffay - Tribiani, still known as Miss Buffay to the doctors and some of the nurses, was bringing her two-day old son home. Joey called a cab for the three to ride in. The triplets were staying with Chandler and Monica until they got home with the baby.  
  
Phoebe walked into the nursery as the nurse opened the door to her. She carried the baby's car seat/ baby carrier and the diaper bag. She walked over to her son's bed and smiled at the sleeping baby. He was breathing softly in his sleep and making a sucking motion with his mouth.  
  
Phoebe: There's my little Draven Joseph Tribiani.  
  
Nurse: Hi Miss Buffay - Tribiani. Your baby boy is quite a healthy one. He's got some set of lungs!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. He stayed in my room the night he was born and he cried so much!  
  
Nurse: Well, you've definitely got something interesting to look forward to, don't you?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah . . .  
  
Joey knocked on the nursery window and the nurse happily let him in.  
  
Phoebe picked Draven up and smiled as she put him down in the carrier.  
  
Phoebe: Well, my little 8 1/2-pound baby boy. Are you ready to go home?  
  
Joey: Phoebe, I'm so nervous.   
  
Phoebe: Me too . . .I've never done this before.  
  
Nurse: You'll both be fine. Phoebe, we put some first time parent phamplets in your bag.  
  
Phoebe: I think we're ready to go.  
  
Phoebe and Joey walked out of the nursery and got onto the empty elevator. The doors closed them inside. Baby Draven began to scream.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my God!  
  
Joey: What do we do?! What do we do?!  
  
Phoebe: I . . . well, first, we have to calm down.   
  
Joey breathed in and out slowly. The baby continued to scream as the elevator doors opened on the first floor. Phoebe and Joey hurried over to a chair and put the carrier down in it. Phoebe picked up the baby and cradled him. He immediately stopped crying.  
  
Phoebe: Wow! Here, go to daddy.  
  
Phoebe started to hand Draven to Joey and the infant began to scream again. She pulled the baby back to her and he stopped.  
  
Joey: Oh God! My son hates me!  
  
Phoebe: No . . . no, he doesn't. He's just . . . he's just know me longer. He bonded with me for nine months. He knows me!   
  
Joey: Well . . . I helped make him. Why does he hate me?  
  
Phoebe: Maybe you're wearing weird cologne.  
  
Joey: Nothing. I'm not wearing any cologne.  
  
Phoebe: Well, maybe that's the reason.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was helping Ross clean out the last spare bedroom that they had in the apartment.  
  
Rachel: Okay, if we have anymore kids after the boys, then we're gonna need a bigger place.  
  
Ross: Yeah. I know.   
  
Rachel: God, I can't believe we're doing this again. It seems like just yesterday we were doing this for Hannah.  
  
Ross: Time flies by when you're having fun.  
  
Rachel: Yeah . . .  
  
Rachel sighed and stood up. Hannah ran into the room.  
  
Hannah: Mommy! Daddy! Somebody is at the door! A really big man!  
  
Ross looked at Rachel strangely.   
  
Rachel and Ross left the room with Hannah and went into the living room. Ross saw Ugly Naked Guy!  
  
Ross: Ugh . . .I mean, Mr. . .   
  
UNG: Mr. Piggue.  
  
Rachel: Oh that's right! Mr. Pig!  
  
UNG: No . . .Piggue. It's French.  
  
Rachel: Oh . . .  
  
Ross: What can we do for you? How'd you get in?  
  
UNG: You're little girl let me in. Actually I came to talk about un-subletting this place. I was living in a nudist camp for awhile. I realized how better the city was.  
  
Ross: Oh . . . and?  
  
UNG: Well, I want to live here again. But, I'll give you time to find a place before I move back in.  
  
Rachel: You're kicking us out?  
  
UNG: Well, yes. I guess you could say that.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler were chasing their fast crawling twins around the apartment.   
  
Chandler: And Alex is in the lead by a diaper!  
  
Monica: No! That's Ally!  
  
Chandler: Well, I can't tell! They're both in diapers!  
  
Monica: Come on Ally! Let's go! You can beat him!  
  
Chandler: Are you trying to give our son a complex? He'll think you don't support him!  
  
Monica: Come on Alex! You're a boy! You're tough! Come on!  
  
Chandler: Oh, so now you switch sides.  
  
Monica rolled her eyes and looked down with Ally bumped into her leg.  
  
Monica: Hi there sweetie.  
  
Ally: Mommy!  
  
Monica: Oh my God! She just said her first word!  
  
Chandler picked up Alex.  
  
Chandler: Say daddy!  
  
Alex: Mommy!  
  
Monica: He did too! Oh, my little babies are growing up!  
  
A knock at the door was followed by Phoebe and Joey walking into the apartment with their newborn son. The baby was now out of his carrier and the carrier wasn't in sight. Phoebe and Joey had put it in their apartment and then walked across the hall to see Monica and Chandler.  
  
Monica: Hey! There's the new baby!   
  
Phoebe: Hey! Isn't he perfect?  
  
Monica: I know! He's the most beautiful little guy! Well, besides my little boy.  
  
Joey: He hates me.  
  
Monica: Does he?  
  
Joey: Yeah! He won't let me hold him!  
  
Monica: Oh . . .  
  
Phoebe: I think the baby's just really nervous. Like when I was on the street, I couldn't trust anyone.  
  
Chandler: Yeah. That's the same.  
  
Phoebe: Well, I need some sleep. I'm gonna go take a nap with my little man.  
  
Phoebe left the apartment with the baby and Joey sat down on Monica and Chandler's couch.  
  
Joey: I'm a terrible father.  
  
Chandler: Aw, man, you're not. My kids don't hate you.  
  
Joey: I guess not . . .  
  
Monica: Joey, maybe you're just too tense around him. You need to relax. He'll be relaxed if you're relaxed.  
  
Joey: You think?  
  
Monica: I know.  
  
Joey smiled and left the apartment. He walked over to his apartment, went inside, and shut the door.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel were sitting on their couch now with Hannah.  
  
Ross: There's an apartment next to Chandler and Monica's that is for rent. There are five bedrooms!  
  
Rachel: Five?! Why didn't you say something before?!  
  
Ross: Just didn't occur to me until now.  
  
Rachel: I want that apartment, Ross!  
  
Ross: Well, I'll call to find out.  
  
Rachel: Okay, great! I'm going to go start packing!  
  
Rachel walked down the hall and peeked into Hannah's nursery. The girl had three baby dolls in her arms.  
  
Hannah: And you're my three babies!  
  
Rachel smiled at the sight of her daughter.  
  
Rachel: Hi sweetie. What are you doing?  
  
Hannah: Playing with my triplets.  
  
Rachel: I see . . .are you excited about your new brothers?  
  
Hannah: Yeah! I get three babies!  
  
Rachel: Yeah! And you're going to be their big sister.  
  
Hannah: Yay!  
  
Rachel laughed and sat down on the floor with Hannah. She decided to put off packing until later. She wanted to spend this tender time with her little girl.  
  
*~*  
  
An hour later, Joey was sitting on the chair beside the couch where Phoebe slept. He was peering into the bassinet, wondering if he should pick up his son or not.   
  
Joey: Okay Joey. You're calm. You're calm.  
  
Joey exhaled and crept over to the bassinet. He reached in and lifted his son out. The baby didn't cry at all. Joey smiled.  
  
Joey: You don't hate me!  
  
The baby curled up against him in his arms and began to suck on his little fist.  
  
Joey: Oh, you're so cute.  
  
Phoebe woke up and smiled at her family. Joey looked over at Phoebe and smiled back.  
  
Joey: He doesn't hate me!  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel were now over at Chandler and Monica's apartment building. They walked into the apartment excitedly.  
  
Rachel: Guess what?!  
  
Chandler: Invisible Pepsi is back?!  
  
Rachel: No! We're going to be neighbors!  
  
Monica: What?!  
  
Ross: We're moving into that apartment next to yours!  
  
Chandler: Oh my God.  
  
Monica: Oh, this is so great!  
  
Chandler: Yay . . .  
  
Rachel: This is great! We're going to have room for the babies now!  
  
Hannah, who was standing behind her parents the whole time walked out in front of them and smiled proudly.  
  
Hannah: I'm the big girl! I get the big room!  
  
Everybody laughed and celebrated their new fortunes. 


	16. TOW the New Car

1016 - TOW the New Car  
  
Ross and four-month-pregnant Rachel walked into their new apartment. They'd finally gotten everything moved in, Hannah's nursery was put together and now, the nursery for the three boys that were on their way was complete.   
  
Twenty-two-month old Hannah was excited about her new room. She even picked out the paint that Ross painted in her nursery. It was light purple. She loved it! Rachel had cried when she found out Hannah picked out the colors. She knew her little girl wasn't really a baby anymore. She was growing up into a beautiful little girl with sandy brown hair and bluish-green eyes.  
  
Ross was excited because he and Rachel were buying a new car. It was actually a minivan. The triplets' car seats could fit in the middle seat, and Hannah could sit in the very back. She wanted it that way, anyway.  
  
Rachel: When are they bringing the van?  
  
Ross: They said it'd be here at noon. It's jet black with black leather interior.  
  
Rachel: Wow! Now, if our family was smaller, I would've went for that PT Cruiser.  
  
Ross: Well, our family is huge, so we needed the minivan.   
  
Rachel: That's true.   
  
She rubbed her pregnant belly. At four months pregnant with triplets, she looked as if she was six months along. She knew she was going to get huge. Maybe even bigger than Phoebe did. After all, Phoebe was taller and she had a longer waist. Rachel was pretty short, so she had very little room for the bulge to go.  
  
Rachel sat down on the couch and pulled her daughter into her lap.   
  
Rachel: Hi Hannah.  
  
Hannah: Hi mommy.  
  
Rachel: Did you have fun at Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Joey's?  
  
Hannah: No! Baby is loud!  
  
Rachel: I know . . . but, we'll have three babies soon.  
  
Hannah: They won't be loud!  
  
Rachel: How do you know that?  
  
Hannah shrugged and jumped off of her mother's lap. She hurried out of the room and into her bedroom.  
  
Rachel: She's getting so big . . .  
  
Rachel just started to cry. Ross sighed and sat down on the couch and put his arm around her.  
  
Ross: It's okay honey. She's growing up. All kids do. Our triplets will.  
  
Rachel: Don't tell me that! I just wish they could all be sweet innocent babies forever.  
  
Ross: I guess . . .  
  
Rachel's tears immediately subsided and she smiled.  
  
Rachel: I could really go for a salad.  
  
Ross, realizing that her mood swings were kicking in, humored her.  
  
Ross: Do you want me to make you a salad?  
  
Rachel: No that's okay. I'm not really hungry.  
  
Rachel stood up and left the room. Ross just shook his head in confusion and leaned back on the couch.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was doing a fitness tape in her living room with Chandler. Chandler was doubled over, gasping for breath.  
  
Monica: Oh, come on! That was just the warm-up!  
  
Ten-months-old Ally and Alex giggled from their playpens.  
  
Chandler: How is a person supposed to bend that way?!  
  
Monica: I've seen you bend that way before, Mr. Bing.  
  
Chandler: Well that's different.  
  
Monica: Okay, if you say so.  
  
Chandler: I don't see why I have to work out.  
  
Monica: Well, we want you to stay in shape.   
  
Chandler: You want me to stay in shape. I'm happy with fat Chandler.  
  
Monica: You're not fat, honey. You just need to exercise with me.  
  
Chandler: If you say so!  
  
Monica rolled her eyes and stopped the tape.  
  
Monica: Fine, you know what, if you don't want to do this one thing with me, you can just take care of the kids all day, by yourself.  
  
Monica began pulling jeans on over her bathing suit and she put a top on. She put her shoes on and grabbed her purse.  
  
Chandler: Where are you going?  
  
Monica: Out. See you later.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was sitting in front of Draven's baby carrier, which was propped up on the table. The five-year-old triplets were sitting around the table helping Phoebe fold baby blankets.  
  
Phoebe: Who's the cutest little guy in the world?  
  
Draven grunted.  
  
Phoebe: Smart baby!  
  
Joey walked into the apartment with a bag full of baby stuff. There were cans of formula, diapers, diapers, and more diapers.  
  
Phoebe: Hi Joey.  
  
Joey: Hey. I got all you asked for.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks honey.  
  
Joey sat the bag down on the counter and walked over to the couch. He sat down and started flipping through the channels on television.  
  
Joey: Oh! Baywatch is on!  
  
Phoebe: Joey!  
  
Joey: Oh, come on. Please? I really, really want to see this one! It's where they save somebody from drowning!  
  
Phoebe: Oh, I've seen that one! Go ahead and watch it.  
  
Phoebe went back to watching her baby boy who was staring at her. His thick black hair was getting really long.  
  
Phoebe: You think it's time we get Draven a haircut?  
  
Joey: That's nice honey.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes skyward and shrugged. She smelled something funny and picked the baby up.  
  
Phoebe: Time for a change!  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel were now sitting in their minivan. Ross was driving and Hannah was setting between them.  
  
Rachel: Oh, this is nice. I really love this van!  
  
Ross: Me too!  
  
Hannah: Me three!  
  
Rachel smiled at her little girl and laughed.  
  
Rachel: Okay. Pull over, I want to drive.  
  
Ross continued driving.  
  
Ross: Honey, you shouldn't drive in your condition.  
  
Rachel: I'm pregnant, not brain damaged. I'm not big yet. I can still fit behind the wheel.  
  
Ross: I don't want to risk it.  
  
Rachel: Come on!  
  
Ross: Sorry sweetie. I wouldn't feel comfortably.  
  
Rachel: Would you just let me drive the damn van?!  
  
Ross: Honey . . .  
  
Rachel: Come on! Please!  
  
Ross: Fine.  
  
Ross pulled the car over and got out slowly. The truth was, he was terrified of Rachel's driving. Rachel kissed his cheek and got behind the wheel and drove off.  
  
*~*  
  
A couple of hours later, Monica got back home feeling really stupid for making Chandler do aerobics. She saw him immediately. He was sitting on the floor in front of the television, doing floor aerobics.  
  
Monica: Ha! I caught you!  
  
Chandler turned around quickly.  
  
Chandler: You scared the bajeezus out of me!  
  
Monica: You're working out! You're working out!  
  
Chandler: So? I'm staying in shape.  
  
Monica: I'm proud of you.  
  
Monica walked over to Chandler and kissed him. She broke away with a giggle.  
  
Monica: But floor aerobics?!  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel parallel parked along the street and she got out of the minivan with a smile on her face. Ross got out slowly with Hannah. He looked terrified, but relieved that the ride was over.  
  
Rachel: I'm so glad we got the van!  
  
Ross followed behind Rachel.  
  
Ross: Yeah . . . me too . . . 


	17. TOW Frank and Alice Return Part I

1017 - TOW Frank and Alice Return Part I  
  
The five-year-old triplets were having a ball as they ran around the living room of the apartment playing tag with each other.  
  
Leslie: You're it!  
  
L. Chandler: No! Frankie is it!  
  
Frank Jr. Jr.: Nuh-uh! I'm not it!  
  
Phoebe came out of the nursery with two month old Draven in her arms. Five-month-pregnant Rachel walked out behind her with twenty-three-month old Hannah holding her hand.  
  
Rachel: Thanks so much for letting me borrow this diaper rash cream. I mean, Hannah is just getting the worst diaper rash. I think it's about time to start potty-training her.  
  
Phoebe: Oh . . . good luck.  
  
Rachel: Yeah.  
  
Chandler walked in with Ally on one hip and Alex on another.   
  
Chandler: Okay. They're eleven months old and they won't say daddy!  
  
Phoebe: Oh, well, they already said Phoebe.  
  
Rachel: And Rachel.  
  
Chandler: Well, so far, their vocabulary is mommy, Rachel, Phoebe, Monica, and poop.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, well, that could make for a very interesting sentence.  
  
Chandler: Tell me about it. Monica and I were putting them into sentences last night. It was frightening.  
  
Rachel: God, these kids are so heavy! I've still got four months to go!  
  
A knock came to the door and Monica walked in with her brother.  
  
Monica: God, I'm so freaking tired!  
  
Phoebe: Whoa. Somebody's on edge today.  
  
Monica: I've got to cater a wedding today! The bride is a nine-month-pregnant hooker, pregnant with her fiancé's brother's baby. The groom is an ex-con who is now a plumber. I'd say my job is going to be an interesting one.  
  
Rachel: Wow. It sucks to be you.  
  
Monica: Yeah. I'm on my way there now. I just wanted to come over and kiss my babies good-bye.  
  
Monica kissed the twins and then left. Chandler left soon after that to put them down for a nap.  
  
Rachel went to her and Ross' apartment next to Chandler's and Monica's. She took Hannah with her, and soon, Phoebe was left alone with Draven and the triplets.  
  
She sat down on the couch and laid the baby down in his bassinet as he slept. Phoebe leaned back and opened up a magazine to read. No sooner did she sit back to relax, the kids went into their room to play and there was a knock at the door.   
  
Phoebe: Oh dammit!  
  
Phoebe got up and tripped over one of the toys that one of the kids had left out.  
  
Phoebe: Dammit!  
  
Phoebe walked to the door and opened it. To her surprise, Frank and Alice were standing there. Phoebe's eyes went wide.  
  
Phoebe: What are you . . .how did you know I lived here?  
  
  
Alice: We read in the paper that you got married.  
  
Frank: Can we come in?  
  
Phoebe: Oh . . .yeah, come on in.  
  
Frank and Alice came in and stood in the living room.  
  
Alice: It's been, what? A year?  
  
Phoebe: Almost two. They're nearly six.  
  
Frank: You had a baby?!  
  
Everybody looked over at the baby sleeping in the bassinet.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. That's my son. That's Draven.  
  
Alice: He's adorable! Where are the kids?  
  
Phoebe: They're . . .they're . . . uh . . .in their room playing.  
  
Alice: Oh . . . I don't want to disturb them.  
  
Phoebe: Why not? They're your kids.  
  
Frank: That's what we came to talk to you about. We know you have full custody of the kids, but we really want them now.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Frank: Yeah, see, um, we have a bit of money now and we can take care of them. We'd really like to have them back now.  
  
Alice: We miss them so much.  
  
Phoebe: So much that you didn't even bother to stop by, write a letter, or even call?  
  
Phoebe was surprised at her sudden anger toward Frank and Alice.  
  
Alice: Phoebe, I know you're angry . . .  
  
Phoebe: Angry? Angry? Why would I be angry? I mean, I've only taken care of these three kids and managed my life for the past year. I've only gotten sole custody of them and worked my ass of for them. Why on earth would I be angry that you want them back now? Huh?  
  
There was an awkward silence for about a minute and Phoebe just stood there, looking at Frank and Alice. She didn't want to be angry with them, but she couldn't help it. She loved those kids as if they were her own. They lived in her for nine months, for God's sakes.  
  
Leslie: Mommy! Daddy!  
  
Phoebe looked over to see the triplets standing in the doorway of their room. They all three ran to Frank and Alice. Phoebe felt her heart breaking.  
  
Alice: There's mommy's babies!  
  
Frank: There are those munchkins! Hey kids!  
  
Frank and Alice hugged their kids and kissed them and there was a big reunion. Phoebe felt sick. She knew that Frank and Alice had the right to get back custody of them. She wished to God that she could keep those wonderful kids.  
  
Joey walked through the door and saw Phoebe first. He saw the look on her face and then he saw Frank, Alice, and the kids. Joey had a sympathetic look on his face and he went to Phoebe's side.  
  
Alice: Oh, kids, we've missed you so much. Are you ready to go home?  
  
Kids: We're going home?!   
  
L. Chandler: Is our dog, Scruffy still there?  
  
Frank: You bet! And Scruffy turned out to be a she. There are puppies there too! Three of them! One for each of you!  
  
Frank Jr. Jr.: Cool!  
  
Phoebe: I . . . I'll get the papers.  
  
Phoebe rushed into her bedroom and went to her nightstand. She opened the drawer and pulled out the custody papers. She began to cry as she sat down on the bed. A few minutes later, Joey walked in and sat down next to Phoebe. He put a comforting arm around her and kissed her cheek.  
  
Joey: It'll be okay. It's . . . it's gonna be okay.  
  
Phoebe didn't say anything. She just sat there and cried on Joey's shoulder. She felt as if her whole life was falling down around her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . . 


	18. TOW Frank and Alice Return Part II

1018 - TOW Frank and Alice Return Part II  
  
Phoebe and Joey walked out of the bedroom, back into the living room. Frank and Alice were still hugging their kids and kissing them and playing with them. Phoebe had a tight grip on the papers and she held them in front of her.  
  
Joey (whispering): You don't have to do this.  
  
Phoebe: They want to go, Joey.  
  
Joey: Kids, don't you want to stay here?  
  
The kids looked from Joey and Phoebe to Frank and Alice.  
  
Leslie: I don't want to leave, but I don't want to stay.  
  
Joey: Wow. That's deep for a five-year-old.  
  
Phoebe unwillingly handed over the papers and Frank and Alice had their children back. Phoebe didn't know what to feel. She wanted the kids to want to stay. Was she a bad parent? Was she going to be a bad parent to Draven?   
  
Alice: Thank you Phoebe. We . . . we won't bother you again.  
  
Phoebe: No, bring the kids over anytime you like.  
  
Frank: We will. Bye Pheebs.   
  
Frank and Alice headed out the door.  
  
Phoebe: Don't you need their things?  
  
Alice: No, we've got new clothes and toys and everything at home for them. We just want to get them home right away.  
  
Frank, Alice, and the triplets headed out the door. Phoebe didn't cry though. She wanted to be strong for her new son. She picked him up out of the bassinet and carried him out in the hall. Joey stayed in the apartment because he felt like he was going to cry as well.  
  
Phoebe walked into Chandler and Monica's apartment. Monica was there with Chandler and the babies.  
  
Phoebe: Hey Monica. Don't you have a wedding to go to?  
  
Monica: Not anymore. The bride went into labor and had a beautiful baby boy. The only thing was, he wasn't the same . . . well, color as any of them. He was a dark baby. So, that sent bad vibes to everyone because she lied about the baby's father. Now, she doesn't know who the father is, so her fiancée decided not to marry her. Now his whole family disowns her.  
  
Phoebe: That's sad.  
  
Monica: Yeah.  
  
Chandler: But hey, at least she had the baby before the wedding.  
  
Monica: More like in the middle. Before the rings.  
  
Phoebe: Bummer.  
  
Ally and Alex crawled around looking cute and smiling. Ally got up and started to toddle and Alex did the same thing.  
  
Phoebe: Look they're playing follow the leader! How cute!  
  
Monica: Where are the triplets?  
  
Phoebe sighed.  
  
Phoebe: Frank and Alice have them now.  
  
Monica: I'm sorry, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: The hard part was the fact that it was the second time I had to give them up.  
  
Chandler: Why did you let them take them? You could've taken them to court.  
  
Phoebe: The kids wanted to go with them, but they wanted to stay with me. They were between a rock and a hard place. I guess they know their parents better than they know me.  
  
Phoebe sat down on the couch and cradled Draven. He was sleeping cozily in her arms, sucking on his fingers. Phoebe put his little head on her shoulder and patted his back.  
  
Phoebe: God, I just wish I knew if the kids were okay.   
  
Rachel waddled in with Hannah. Hannah saw Ally and Alex and immediately ran over to them. Rachel sat down on the couch slowly and looked at Monica and Phoebe.  
  
Rachel: Hey.  
  
Monica: Hi.  
  
Phoebe: Hey.  
  
Rachel: Sorry, I just needed to get out of the apartment. It has that new smell. It made me throw up.  
  
Monica: Oh, you didn't get it on the floor did you?!  
  
Rachel: No. Why?  
  
Monica: Good. That's a bitch to clean up.  
  
Rachel: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind next time I throw up.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe and Joey were taking turns on baby duty that night. Phoebe was sitting up in Draven's nursery, watching him sleep in his crib. She smiled as his little chest rose and fell.  
  
The phone rang, startling Phoebe. She got up quickly to go into the living room. She picked up the phone.  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
  
Frank Jr. Jr.: Hi Aunt Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Frankie?  
  
F.J.J.: Yeah!  
  
Phoebe: Hey sweetie. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?  
  
F.J.J.: Yeah. But mommy and daddy said we could call. This is from Chandler, Leslie, and me. We miss you and Uncle Joey and baby Draven. But, we're doing okay at mommy and daddy's house. We'll visit you as soon as mommy and daddy get us over there.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you for telling me, sweetie.  
  
F.J.J.: You're welcome. I love you Aunt Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: I love you too Frankie.  
  
Frank Jr. Jr. hung up the phone and Phoebe did as well. She was happy that the kids were happy, but she felt sad still that they were gone. She wasn't doubting that Frank and Alice would dump them on her again at a second's notice, but she didn't care. She loved those kids like she loved Draven.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning, Phoebe was up and ready for a better day. It was time to start adjusting to an everyday life without the triplets, but keeping in mind that they would most likely be back one day.  
  
Phoebe put Draven in a jogging stroller and took him out with her onto the sidewalk. She began jogging with him. He slept the whole time in his smooth ride. Phoebe felt better that the warm sun was shining on her face. She smiled even.   
  
She jogged to Central Park where little kids were playing all over the place. She smiled, knowing Draven would be one of those kids one day. She looked down at her sleeping baby as she jogged and she grinned at him.   
  
When Phoebe got back to the apartment building with the baby, she was sweating and tired, but she didn't feel too tired. She picked up her son and danced around in circles. She felt better than ever. She was going to be fine just as long as her nieces and nephew were okay. She kissed the top of Draven's head and walked inside with him. She was ready to start a new day. 


	19. TOW the Three Birthdays

1019 - TOW the Three Birthdays  
  
It was the big day! Well, it was for three kids. Ally and Alex were turning one! Hannah was turning two! The parents were feeling old, although they were only 33.   
  
Hannah was so excited that it was her second birthday. She, like the year before, woke Ross and Rachel up early, reminding them it was her birthday. Again, it was their own faults for reminding her the day before.  
  
Hannah: Come on! Come on! It's my birthday!  
  
Ross and Rachel got out of bed and Ross helped Rachel stand. She was six months pregnant and could barely sit up. She looked nine months pregnant, to be honest and she thought she was going to die! She was huge. She just wanted her ankles to stop swelling.  
  
Ross made coffee for himself, herbal tea for Rachel, and a cup of orange juice for Hannah. The birthday girl was so excited she spilled the orange juice all over the table and laughed about it.   
  
Rachel: Terrible two's . . .save us all.  
  
Ross cleaned up the mess and gave Hannah a new cup. The baby smiled at him and went about drinking her juice.  
  
Ross: So, how is my beautiful wife today?  
  
Rachel: She's fat, she's achy, she's tired, and her ankles are swollen like balloons.  
  
Ross: But she's still beautiful.  
  
Rachel smiled and leaned across the table as best as she could. She kissed her wonderful husband and sat back down.  
  
Rachel: Your sons are sitting on my bladder, kicking me in the ribs, and poking me in the stomach.  
  
Ross: Isn't that a good thing?  
  
Rachel: Not when you're the one feeling it. I have to pee again.  
  
Rachel stood up and waddled to the bathroom.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler were sitting up for the big birthday party. There were four cakes. Three little ones, one for each birthday kid, and one big one for the adults to eat.   
  
Alex and Ally were toddling around the apartment while everything was being set up. Phoebe and Joey were sitting on the couch with three-month-old Draven. He was sucking down his bottle that Joey was feeding him. Phoebe was decorating cupcakes.  
  
Phoebe: Monica, where are the forks?  
  
Monica: What? We used them all for cake.  
  
Phoebe: For the cupcakes.  
  
Chandler: What? You don't eat cupcakes with a fork!  
  
Phoebe: Well, how the hell do you a cupcake then?  
  
Monica: With your fingers!  
  
Phoebe: Yet another thing mother misinformed me about.  
  
Monica laughed and went back to her work. Joey gasped and Phoebe looked at him.  
  
Joey: Draven finished his bottle already!  
  
Phoebe: He eats like his father.  
  
Joey: That's my boy.  
  
Phoebe: Don't encourage him. (whispers) We don't want him to be like Monica was.  
  
Baby Ally crawled up onto the coffee table and stood there staring at Phoebe and Joey.  
  
Phoebe: Hi cutie!  
  
Ally waved and started dancing around. Phoebe just laughed at her.  
  
Phoebe: Monica! One of your future movie stars is dancing again!  
  
Monica hurried over to the counter and picked up the video camera. Before she could point it in Ally's direction, the baby had stopped dancing.  
  
Monica: Dammit!  
  
Ally giggled and re-joined her twin brother on the floor.  
  
Chandler: I think you should give up Monica. I mean, they're just testing us. They know we're watching and waiting on them to do a cute thing.  
  
Monica: I guess so . . .  
  
Baby Ally and Baby Alex started dancing and Monica quickly got the video camera and filmed her kids being adorable.  
  
Ross and Rachel came through the door with Hannah. She went over to Ally and Alex and started to play with them.  
  
Rachel sat down at the kitchen table and pulled a bottle of water out of her purse.  
  
Monica: Morning.  
  
Rachel: Yeah . . .  
  
Ross: She's a little irritable.  
  
Rachel: And she's sitting right here.  
  
Phoebe: Was I like this when I was pregnant?  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
Joey: Especially with the triplets.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, but my three are all boys. They're boys and they're rowdy. Ross, why did you give me rowdy boys?  
  
Ross: Well, on behalf of me and my sperm, we're sorry.  
  
Rachel: Don't' get me wrong. I love these babies, but I hate the pregnancy part!  
  
Ross: Just three more months . . .  
  
Rachel: Hopefully. But, there's always a chance that there'll be a premature labor with two or more. We've got three.  
  
Ross: So, basically we're going to keep you off of your feet as much as possible.   
  
Rachel: Great . . .  
  
Monica: Okay. Let's get started!  
  
She brought the cakes over to the table, one by one, and put the kids in their chairs. The candles were lit and the lights were out. Everybody started to sing.  
  
EVERYBODY: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Hannah, Alex, and Ally! Happy birthday to you!  
  
Everybody helped the kids blow out the candles and Monica flipped on the lights again.  
  
*~*  
  
That night, Ross and Rachel were in their new apartment, cuddling on the couch and little two-year-old Hannah was sleeping soundly in her nursery, in her new big girl bed.  
  
Ross: Well, two years ago, we just had the most beautiful baby girl in the whole wide would. In just three more months, we will have the most handsome three boys in the whole world.  
  
Rachel: Yeah . . .I just think things are going so fast! I mean, our little girl is growing up! She's growing up so fast! The other day, I was dressing her and she didn't like the shirt I picked out because it didn't match her shoes.  
  
Ross: We should've named her Rachel Jr.  
  
Rachel: Yeah.  
  
Ross: What . . . What do you want to name the boys?  
  
Rachel: I don't know. I like a lot of names.  
  
Ross: Yeah. Me too. Let's just figure it out when they're born. Sometimes you just have to look at the baby to know what to name it.  
  
Rachel: I just hope they don't look like Gomer's.  
  
Ross: No . . .our babies are going to be sophisticated, cool, witty, and handsome.   
  
Ross stopped talking when he realized that Rachel was asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head and turned out the living room light.  
  
Ross: Goodnight Rachel. 


	20. TOW Monica's Secret Part I

1020 - TOW Monica's Secret  
  
Monica was with her thirteen-month-old son and daughter while she shopped for groceries. She could sense somebody was following her, but she didn't want to turn around. The twins were sitting in the front of the cart watching their mother shop. She was teaching them the difference between good food and bad food and what food you shouldn't eat too much of. The twins had no idea what their mom was talking about, but they laughed when she'd point to the food and make a funny face. They didn't really care what Monica was doing, just as long as it kept them entertained.  
  
Monica: Okay . . . eggs, milk, cheese . . .I think we're done.  
  
Ally: Home mommy!  
  
Monica: We'll go home soon sweetie. Just hold on for just a few more minutes, okay?  
  
Monica pushed the shopping cart up to the cash register, thankful that there wasn't a line to wait on, and paid for the few groceries that she had purchased. Afterward, she carried one twin on each of her hips and the one grocery bag was hooked on one of her arms. She was obviously very organized.   
  
She began walking in the direction of her apartment building. She could tell that someone was still following her. She quickly turned around and looked behind her. She immediately saw a young teenaged girl standing there in a pair of black leather pants, a sleeveless white tank top, and boots with 6-inch heels. Monica felt her heart jump into her throat as she recognized her immediately.  
  
Monica: Oh my God.   
  
The girl began walking toward Monica and the twins.  
  
Monica: Oh . . .Oh my God!  
  
Girl: Is that all you can say? You know who I am?  
  
Monica: Of course I know who you are. It's been fourteen years, but I would never forget who you are. Hello Katherine.  
  
Katie: Call me Katie. You can't leave me now. I have a lot of things to ask you.  
  
Monica swallowed hard. She nodded.  
  
Monica: Okay . . . My apartment is close by and I need to get these kids home.  
  
Katie: I'll follow. Lead the way. You're not getting away from me this time. Now that I've finally found you, I'm keeping an eye on you.  
  
*~*  
  
Seven-month-pregnant Rachel was in the middle of her doctor's visit. She was having another sonogram done. Her doctor, Dr. Jones, was writing information down as she performed the exam.  
  
Dr. Jones: Okay. Everything looks fine. Your identical boys are growing nicely and I think you should go full term. They're healthy, you're healthy, and everything is great with this pregnancy. I want to see you back in two weeks until your ninth month, then it's every week. We'll start talking about the delivery on your next visit.  
  
Rachel: Good! I wish my husband was here, though. He had to watch our daughter for the day. She has a cold so we didn't want to leave her with our friend. Our friend has a four-month-old baby boy who really shouldn't be getting sick.  
  
Dr. Jones: That's wise thinking. I'm sure you're a great mother.  
  
Rachel: Well, I try . . .  
  
Dr. Jones smiled and wiped the jelly off of Rachel's stomach.   
  
Rachel: Thanks doctor.  
  
Rachel got her things together and headed for home.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe and Joey were making out on the floor of their living room.   
  
Joey: The kid is finally asleep . . .  
  
Phoebe: I know. It's wonderful!  
  
Joey: So . . .  
  
It was then, the baby's wail was heard coming from the nursery.  
  
Phoebe: Ugh . . .  
  
She hoisted herself up and went to he nursery to tend to her son's cries.  
  
Joey sighed and sat up on the couch. Phoebe came back out with a strange look on her face and shrugged.  
  
Phoebe: I think he decided to cry because he knew we were gonna have sex. Maybe he doesn't want a sibling.  
  
Joey: Yeah. Not yet. I don't want another one yet either. But, dammit, why does he have to know so much?  
  
Phoebe giggled and she and Joey began to kiss again. Then, Chandler came walking in.  
  
Joey: What is it? Is it that obvious?!  
  
Chandler: What?  
  
Phoebe: What's up, Chandler?  
  
Chandler: Monica's not back yet.  
  
Phoebe: Maybe she ran into one of her old boyfriends, like Richard.  
  
Chandler gave her and evil look and left the apartment just as quickly as he'd come in. He knew that Phoebe and Joey were going to have sex, so he just let it slide.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Katie were now walking nearer to the apartment building. They were getting closer. Monica was carrying the twins and Katie was holding the grocery bag.  
  
Monica: So, you don't hate me?  
  
Katie: No.  
  
Monica: Why not?  
  
Katie: Do you want me to hate you? You were young. I know what it's like. Believe me, I know. I completely understand.  
  
Monica: I can't believe it's been fourteen years.  
  
Katie: So . . . who are these little kids?  
  
Monica: My twin babies. The boy is Alexander, we call him Alex, and the girl is Allison, we call her Ally.  
  
Katie: They're really cute!  
  
Monica smiled and they continued walking until they reached the place. Monica stopped and pointed at the building.  
  
Monica: Oh, hey, this is the building.  
  
Katie: Nice.  
  
Monica and Katie went into the building and up to Monica's floor. Monica opened the apartment. Chandler was sitting there on the couch watching football.  
  
She laughed as she shut the door and put the kids down. They toddled off into the nursery. Monica pointed to Chandler with a heavy sigh.  
  
Monica: That's my husband Chandler.  
  
Katie: Cool.  
  
Chandler turned around and saw the dark-haired girl standing beside Monica.  
  
Chandler: Hi honey. Who's your friend?  
  
Monica fidgeted nervously and smiled.  
  
Monica: Well . . .it's really complicated.  
  
Chandler: So, if you tell me, you have to kill me?  
  
Chandler laughed at his own joke and Katie looked at Monica strangely.  
  
Monica: Chandler, this is Katherine Rachel Owens, or Katie. She's my daughter. 


	21. TOW Monica's Secret Part II

1021 - TOW Monica's Secret Part II  
  
Chandler looked from Katie to Monica to Katie, and back to Monica. The look on his face was an incredible mix of confusion, anger, hurt, and shock. He stood up slowly and walked over to them.  
  
Chandler: Your daughter?  
  
Monica: It happened a long time ago.  
  
Chandler: Why didn't you ever tell me?  
  
Katie: I'll wait outside.  
  
Katie left the apartment to wait outside in the hallway. Back inside, Monica and Chandler were staring at each other. Monica felt so guilty for lying to him all of these years, for never telling anybody about the baby that she had fourteen years ago.  
  
Monica: Chandler, I tried to tell you so many times.  
  
Chandler: Why didn't you?! It's not a little secret like your closet!   
  
Monica: I know . . .I know. I had her when I was young. I didn't know what to do. I was just recently thin and recently out of high school. I knew I had my whole life ahead of me. A baby couldn't tie me down. I had to give her up or else I was going to be miserable the rest of my life.   
  
Chandler: Why did you go through all of the trouble saying you thought you couldn't have children?  
  
Monica: I really didn't think I could. I thought that after having her at such a young age, maybe I damaged something. But, we got our beautiful kids out it.  
  
Chandler: Has our marriage been based on lies? Do you have any more kids out there? Are you married?  
  
Monica: Of course not!  
  
Chandler: How can I believe you? You've been living a lie for the past fourteen years!  
  
Monica: I gave her up and the agency I went through thought it was better if I never mentioned her again.   
  
Chandler: Why?  
  
Monica: I don't know . . .okay? I was just a scared kid and I wanted to get rid of the baby as soon as possible so I couldn't get attached. But I did. I've thought about that little girl ever single day. I can't get her out of my mind. I knew her as soon as I saw her. She looks just like me. I saw her on the street and I knew it was her. That black hair, that small frame, she's so tall and beautiful. I knew she was my little Katie. I saw a picture of her a few years back. She was modeling under her birth name Katherine Owens.  
  
Chandler: You named her?  
  
Monica: Yes. After I had had her, I named her. I named her Katherine and I named her after my best friend. Rachel. Her adoptive family suggested I give her their last name, so I did. So, since that day, she's been Katie Rachel Owens.  
  
Chandler: I can't believe you have a daughter, Monica.  
  
Monica: I know. But, please, Chandler, you have to forgive me. I wasn't at liberty to tell anyone. If word got out, I could have actually been in a lot of trouble. I was stupid to go to that agency, but they got her a good home and she's a beautiful, healthy young girl.  
  
Chandler: But the fact is, you lied to me! I'm your husband! You're supposed to be able to tell me anything!   
  
Monica: You can't tell me you haven't lied to me before. I know you have.  
  
Chandler: But it's never been about anything life changing.  
  
Monica: I'm so sorry . . . I'm so sorry, Chandler!  
  
Chandler: I know. . .I just need to cool off. I'm going for a walk.  
  
Chandler left the apartment and Monica wiped a few tears out of the eyes. Katie came walking in.  
  
Katie: Is it safe?  
  
Monica: Yeah . . . yeah, come on in.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel made it back to her apartment just in time to look down the hall to see Chandler leaving quickly and a teenaged girl entering the apartment just as quick.  
  
Rachel just shrugged it off, not needing any stress, and went inside her apartment. She saw Ross holding up flashcards to a very bored-looking Hannah.   
  
Ross: . . . And this is the Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is a carnivore. Oh, hi Rachel!  
  
Rachel: Hey honey. Our boys are healthy and they're growing nice and big. Which means even more weight gain for me! Hurray!  
  
Ross: Don't worry, I'm buying a brand new treadmill for you when the babies are born.  
  
Rachel: Thanks sweetie.  
  
Ross: You're welcome. I know how you get about losing weight. I just wanted to save us all some trouble.  
  
Rachel: Aww . . . you're the best.  
  
Ross: I'm teaching Hannah about the dinosaurs. Which one is this, Hannah?  
  
Ross and Rachel looked at Hannah who was sleeping in the chair.  
  
Rachel: I think you wore her out.  
  
Ross laughed.  
  
Ross: I guess she doesn't like dinosaurs.  
  
Rachel: Don't worry. You'll get your chance with the boys.   
  
Ross: Yeah, boys love dinosaurs.  
  
Rachel smiled.  
  
Rachel: Hey, let's go over to Monica's.  
  
Ross: Why?  
  
Rachel: Just . . . come on.  
  
Ross helped Rachel up from where she was sitting on the couch. Ross picked up a sleepy Hannah and they walked down the hall to Monica and Chandler's apartment. Rachel knocked and a few moments later, Monica opened the door. She looked like she had been crying.  
  
Monica: Hey guys. Come on in.  
  
Rachel and Ross entered cautiously with Hannah and saw Katie sitting on the couch. Katie stood up and smiled a warm smile.  
  
Katie: Hi.  
  
Ross and Rachel: Hi.  
  
Monica: I guess this is as good a time as any. This is my daughter, Katie.   
  
Rachel: Oh my God! You have a daughter?!  
  
Ross: And I don't know about it?  
  
Monica: Nobody did.  
  
Rachel: She looks just like you! When?  
  
Monica: Remember when I was nineteen and I disappeared for about a year? I said I went on an extended vacation?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Oh, that was when it happened? Oh wow!  
  
Ross: Does Chandler know?  
  
Monica: Yeah. I just told him.  
  
Joey and Phoebe entered the apartment a few minutes later with Draven.  
  
Joey: Hey, what's all the commotion? Phoebe and I are a little busy!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, what's the big idea?  
  
They saw Katie standing there.  
  
Phoebe: Who's she?  
  
Joey: Is that your sister, Monica? She looks a lot like you.  
  
Monica: No . . .not my sister. She's my daughter.  
  
*~*  
  
A while later, Katie and Monica were drinking tea on the couch. They were catching up on the past fourteen years and talking about Katie's living arrangements.  
  
Monica: Did your parents say you could come find me?  
  
Katie: They actually sent the custody papers. They don't want me under their roof anymore.   
  
Monica: Why?  
  
Katie: Well, because of . . . because of a little girl.  
  
Monica: A little girl?  
  
Katie winced and sighed a little.  
  
Katie: A little girl that will be here in five months.  
  
Monica: Oh my God! No! I'm too young to be a grandmother!  
  
Katie: I'm sorry . . .  
  
Monica: It's okay . . .I . . .I can't judge you because of my mistakes when I was younger.  
  
Katie: Well, I was wondering if I could stay with you . . . I mean, I know you don't have a lot of room. I could sleep on the couch.   
  
Monica: Well . . . I don't know. I mean, I'd have to talk to Chandler. And . . .we could put another crib in the nursery . . .it's big enough.  
  
Katie: Really?!  
  
Monica: You're my daughter . . .I'm not going to lose you again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . . 


	22. TOW Monica's Secret Part III

1022 - TOW Monica's Secret Part III  
  
Monica was getting Katie's bed ready. The couch pulled out into a bed to make it more comfortable. Monica brought blankets out from the closet for her fourteen-year-old daughter.   
  
Katie: Thanks for doing this Monica.   
  
Monica: You're welcome. You're my daughter. You're welcome here.  
  
Katie smiled and pulled the covers over her. Monica turned the lights out.  
  
Monica: Good night, Katie.  
  
Katie: Night, Monica.  
  
Monica went into her bedroom and closed the door. She sat down on her bed and sighed heavily. She ran everything through her mind. She had a fourteen-year-old daughter who was pregnant. There were custody papers that she had to sign to gain custody of the girl she gave up fourteen years ago. Then there was Chandler. What was Chandler going to have to say about it?  
  
Monica got up and paced around her room for a few minutes. She knew Chandler might not be home that night. She was so scared she was going to lose him and she knew it was all her own fault.  
  
Before she knew it, Monica was in a deep sleep, having a nightmare that she and Chandler would never be able to fix their relationship.  
  
*~*  
  
In the morning, Monica woke up without her husband by her side. She got dressed and went into the living room to find Katie folding up the blankets. The bed was already folded back into the couch. Monica raised her eyebrows.  
  
Katie: Did I forget to mention that I wake up early? I always clean up after myself. I can't stand things to be dirty.  
  
Monica: You definitely are my daughter.   
  
Katie laughed and put the folded blankets up in the closet where Monica had got them the night before.  
  
Monica: You shouldn't do that.  
  
Katie: I've been doing this forever. It's not gonna hurt my baby girl.  
  
Monica: I can't believe you're pregnant . . .  
  
Katie: I know . . .It just happened and I really don't want to talk about that just yet.   
  
Monica: Okay . . .  
  
Phoebe came walking in with four-month-old Draven in her arms. He was sucking on a pacifier as Phoebe held him.  
  
Phoebe: Morning.  
  
Katie: Good morning.  
  
Monica: Good morning, Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: Any sign of Chandler?  
  
Monica: Not yet.  
  
Phoebe: Just give him time. He'll be back.  
  
Monica: I know.  
  
Draven started to whimper.   
  
Katie: Can I?  
  
Phoebe smiled.  
  
Phoebe: Here.  
  
Phoebe handed Draven to Katie and Katie smiled.  
  
Katie: He's so cute.  
  
Phoebe: I know.  
  
Monica: Katie, be careful with him.  
  
Katie: I know, Monica. I need practice.  
  
Phoebe looked at Monica with wide eyes. Monica nodded. Phoebe sighed and shook her head slowly.  
  
Katie: I can't wait till my little girl is born. It's going to be hard, but I will make sure she's happy and healthy. I'm going to get a job at Central Perk. The guy who runs it said I could wash dishes for him.  
  
Monica: That's great!  
  
Katie: He's gonna pay me five bucks an hour for just washing dishes. I think it's a pretty good deal.  
  
Phoebe: Terry is a jerk! He won't let me work anymore! I hate Central Perk! Oh . . .sorry, déjà vu, huh?  
  
Monica laughed and Katie handed Draven back to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Monica, do you want to go with Rachel and me? We're going for her last girl's day out until after the triplets are born. Ross and Joey are going for a guy's day out too.  
  
Monica: I would, but I need to wait on Chandler.   
  
Katie: Can I go? I haven't been on a girl's day out before.  
  
Phoebe: It's up to your mom.  
  
Katie: Monica, can I go? Please?  
  
Monica: Sure.  
  
Katie: Thank you!  
  
Monica smiled and Phoebe shifted Draven into her other arm.  
  
Phoebe: Go get the twin stroller. I'll bring your two with me. I'll push Draven and Katie can push the twins.  
  
Monica: Alright. Thanks.  
  
Monica went to get the twins in their stroller and then a few minutes later, she was alone again.  
  
Monica sat down on the couch and sighed. Had she ruined her whole relationship with Chandler?  
  
*~*  
  
An hour later, the door opened and Chandler walked in. Monica got up quickly.  
  
Monica: Hey.  
  
Chandler: Hey.  
  
Monica: You . . .You didn't come home last night. I was really worried about you.  
  
Chandler: Yeah . . .I was up all night thinking.  
  
Monica: We really need to talk.  
  
Chandler: Oh really? I hadn't noticed.  
  
Monica: Chandler! Be serious.  
  
Chandler: Serious? I am being serious.  
  
Monica: I am so, so sorry Chandler.  
  
Chandler: I know.  
  
Monica: I didn't know I'd ever see her again. I just thought that things would be how they have been.  
  
Chandler: I know this happened a long time ago. I trust you, Monica. I'm just disappointed that you never told me.  
  
Monica: Are we going to be okay?  
  
Chandler: I . . . I think so.  
  
Monica smiled.   
  
Monica: There's something we need to talk about.  
  
Chandler: And what's that?  
  
Monica: Katie wants to live here.  
  
Chandler: Well . . . that's completely up to you. She's your daughter. Plus, I'm sure that you need to catch up.  
  
Monica: You really don't mind?  
  
Chandler: But she has to sleep on the couch, doesn't she?  
  
Monica: She said she doesn't mind.  
  
Chandler: Well, if that's what she wants to do . . .  
  
Monica: Wait . . . Ross and Rachel have like, two extra rooms now that they're turning one room into a nursery for the triplets. I'm sure Katie could use those two extra rooms. One for her and one . . . one for her baby.  
  
Chandler: What?!  
  
Monica: Did I forget to mention that Katie is pregnant?  
  
Chandler: You're a grandma?  
  
Monica: Well, I will be . . .  
  
Chandler: You're 33!  
  
Monica: I know!  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was fixing dinner as Chandler was getting dressed in the bedroom after a big make-up session.  
  
Phoebe came through the door with Katie, Ally, Alex, and Draven. Monica took the kids out of the stroller and yawned.  
  
Phoebe: Tired?  
  
Monica: Yeah. But, Chandler and I are okay now!  
  
Phoebe: That's good!  
  
Rachel: Yeah! It is!  
  
Rachel came waddling into the apartment with Hannah behind her.  
  
Monica: Hey Rachel. Oh! I have to talk to you about something. Katie, you need to hear this too.  
  
Katie: What's it about?  
  
Monica: Well, Katie told you she's pregnant, right Rachel?  
  
Rachel: Yeah.  
  
Monica: Would it be okay if Katie stayed with you and Ross since there are two extra rooms? It's just till she's eighteen. I know it's four years, but then she could get her own place.  
  
Rachel: It's fine with me. I'm sure Ross won't mind. Katie?  
  
Katie: I like that too! Monica, you're really going to adopt me! You're going to be my mother again?!  
  
Monica: Of course! And, I expect you over here everyday!  
  
Katie: Oh, I promise.  
  
Monica hugged Katie and the mother-daughter reunion was complete. 


	23. TOW Ross Hurts His Back

1023 - TOW Ross Hurts His Back  
  
At 3:00 in the morning, eight-month-pregnant Rachel woke in her sleep to a tightening in her lower back. She groaned and tapped Ross on the shoulder. Ross woke up slowly and looked at Rachel.  
  
Ross: Hmm? Do you need food?  
  
Rachel: No. I need you to get me to the hospital.   
  
Ross: What?!  
  
Rachel: Get me to the hospital, Ross. I just felt pain.   
  
Ross: Oh . . .okay. I'm up.  
  
Ross jumped out of bed and started running around the room. He pulled his pants on one leg and jumped around trying to get his other leg into the other pant leg.  
  
Rachel got out of bed slowly and picked up her bag that was beside the bedroom door. She walked out into the hall and down to Hannah's bedroom. Her twenty-six-month old girl was sleeping as she started getting her ready.  
  
Rachel: Come on sweetie. Mommy has to get to the doctor.   
  
After the baby was ready, Ross came into the room and Rachel handed her to him. She walked down the hall and knocked on Katie's door.  
  
Rachel: Katie?   
  
After a few moments, five-month-pregnant Katie opened the door and looked at Rachel.  
  
Katie: What is it?  
  
Rachel: I need to go to the hospital.   
  
Katie: I'll be ready in a second.  
  
Katie disappeared into her room again and reappeared a minute later.  
  
Katie: Ready.  
  
Ross, Rachel, Katie, and Hannah left the apartment and Rachel went to Chandler and Monica's door. Ross went to Joey and Phoebe's. They knocked loudly on the doors.  
  
Monica opened the door to her apartment and Joey opened the door to his.  
  
Joey: What's going on?  
  
Monica: Oh my God! Is it time?  
  
Rachel: I don't know. Just get ready.  
  
*~*  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Ross, Rachel, Katie, Hannah, Monica, Chandler, fourteen-month olds Ally and Alex, Joey, Phoebe, and five-month-old Draven entered the ER.   
  
Everybody sat down as Ross took Rachel up to the nurse's station. Phoebe sat with Draven's stroller in front of her. Hannah was sitting on her lap. Monica had Ally and Alex in the twin stroller. All the kids were sleeping and the older people were awake and nervous.   
  
Katie: Do you think everything is okay?  
  
Monica: I'm sure it is. She's eight-months-pregnant with triplets. Anything can happen.  
  
Chandler: Anyone up for some coffee?  
  
Chandler got up and everybody stayed sitting.  
  
Chandler: Well . . .?  
  
Joey: Oh, we thought you were going to get it.  
  
Chandler: It's three in the morning! Everyone is so lazy!  
  
Monica stood up.  
  
Monica: I'll go with you.  
  
Phoebe handed Monica a piece of paper to take down orders with.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was in the labor and delivery room, being monitored by the doctors and nurses on-call. Ross was standing nearby, looking at his watch.  
  
Ross: What is taking the doctor so long?  
  
Rachel: She was probably sleeping.  
  
Dr. Jones hurried into the room.  
  
Dr. Jones: Good morning. How are we all today?  
  
Rachel: You tell us.  
  
Dr. Jones smiled and began to examine Rachel.   
  
Dr. Jones: Well, you're only dilated a centimeter, and you're not even in labor. It's just a false alarm.  
  
Rachel: Oh, thank God . . .it's too early.  
  
Dr. Jones: But, I want you to be very, very careful. I don't want you lifting anything or eating anything that could make you sick. Especially spicy foods. I want no physical activity of any kind until the ninth month, when it's safe to have them. But we want to keep them in there as long as possible.   
  
Ross: I'm putting you on bed rest.  
  
Rachel: You're not the doctor!  
  
Dr. Jones: Actually, I'm putting you on bed rest.  
  
Rachel: Damn!  
  
Dr. Jones: We're going to monitor you for a few more hours and then you can go home.  
  
Rachel: Is there any way I can live here for a month?  
  
Dr. Jones: Sorry . . .  
  
Dr. Jones left the room and Ross and Rachel sighed in relief. It was going to be a very long month.  
  
*~*  
  
That same day at about noon, Ross, Rachel, Monica, and Katie were sitting around. Katie had little Alex on her lap, Monica was holding Ally, and Ross was holding Hannah.  
  
Katie: So, you have like a month to go. Doesn't that suck?  
  
Rachel: Well . . .if you put it that way, yeah, it sucks.  
  
Katie: I've got four more months and I'm not really excited about it. I can't wait to see the baby. I regret all of this though. I wish that I hadn't have gotten pregnant, but I'm dealing with it.  
  
Rachel: That's really mature of you. Who was the father?  
  
Katie: My ex-boyfriend. He's fifteen. He's really immature and stupid.   
  
Monica: Well, you'll find a lot of guys like that.  
  
Katie: I know. I hope my baby is like my little brother and sister. They're good babies.  
  
Monica: Yeah, they are. It runs in the family.  
  
Katie: Good.  
  
Rachel: Ow!  
  
Ross: What?!  
  
Rachel: I burned my finger on the teacup.  
  
Ross: Oh . . . be careful honey.  
  
Rachel: I better go start my bed rest.  
  
Ross: I'll help you.  
  
Rachel: I think I can make it up to the apartment.  
  
Ross: You really shouldn't be walking up the stairs.  
  
Rachel: What, are you going to carry me?  
  
Ross: Yes.  
  
Rachel started laughing.  
  
Rachel: Good luck! Honey, I really don't want you to hurt your back.  
  
Ross: I'll be fine, Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Okay . . .  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was lying in bed and Ross was sitting there as she pressed as ice pack to his back.  
  
Rachel: Does that feel better?  
  
Ross: Yeah. Thanks honey.  
  
Rachel: You're welcome. I told you so.  
  
Ross: You had to say that?  
  
Rachel: Yeah.   
  
Ross laughed and laid back on the bed.  
  
Ross: God, I can't believe I carried you up five flights of stairs.  
  
Rachel laughed and touched Ross' hand.  
  
Rachel: Thanks.  
  
Ross: You're welcome.  
  
Rachel: No, really. Thanks for caring so much about me and about our baby boys. What would we do without you?  
  
Ross: I don't know, but I don't know what I'd do without all of you and our little girl.  
  
Rachel: Well, just one more month. Hey, do you know what sounds good?  
  
Ross: What's that?   
  
Rachel: A nice juicy tomato.  
  
Ross: Okay, I'll get that for you.  
  
Ross tried to get up but failed miserably.  
  
Ross: Well, if I can ever get up again.  
  
Rachel giggled and watched her husband get up slowly and walk out of the room. She was so grateful to have the best husband in the world.  
  
COMING SOON - THE FINALE OF SEASON TEN! 


	24. TOW It Is Time

1024 - TOW It Is Time  
  
A month and two weeks had passed and doctors were amazed that Rachel had gone over her due date with the triplets. What amazed them more was that all three babies were in head down positions. That was hardly ever common in multiple births.  
  
Nine-month-pregnant Rachel and six-month-pregnant Katie were sitting in Monica and Chandler's apartment. Fifteen-month-olds Ally and Alex were playing with twenty-seven-month-old Hannah on the floor. Five-month-old Draven was sitting there on the floor propped up on two pillows. He was just learning how to sit up.  
  
Phoebe and Joey were sitting with Ross, Monica, and Chandler at the table. They were all going over what was going to happen that day. The doctors were inducing Rachel's labor for the health of her and for the health of the triplets.   
  
Ross: Okay, I'm going to be in the room the whole time. The kids, Hannah, Ally, Alex, and Draven will be in the day-care center so we don't have to worry about any of them running off. We've already got that handled.   
  
Monica: And I will be with Rachel too. Katie will be resting in the waiting room until the babies are born, then she's coming in for a little bit of viewing experience.   
  
Chandler: I will be in the waiting room, not being any part of the bleeding, screaming, dilating, or delivering. But, I will be in later to see the products.  
  
Joey: I'll be in charge of passing out the blue bubble gum cigars to everybody.  
  
Phoebe: I'm in charge of making sure the auras are clean. If not, I will cleanse them.  
  
Rachel: And I will be bleeding, screaming, dilating, and delivering. Not in that order of course.  
  
Katie looked over at Rachel.  
  
Katie: Do they always do this?  
  
Rachel: Yes. The other night, we were going over what to do when you have your baby.  
  
Katie: You're serious?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. I'm serious.  
  
Rachel felt the second twin kick. She'd grown to know them so well that she knew which baby was kicking when she felt one.  
  
Rachel: Calm down baby two.   
  
Ross: Is he kicking again?  
  
Rachel: I'm afraid our boys are going to come out bruised. They're already fighting and they're not even born yet.  
  
Hannah crawled up on the couch next to her mother.  
  
Hannah: When will they get here?  
  
Rachel: By the end of today, sweetie, if we're lucky.  
  
Hannah: Really?  
  
Rachel: Really. The babies will be born really soon.  
  
Ross stood up and walked over to the clock.  
  
Ross: Hey, we'd better get moving. We've got to be at the hospital in two hours.  
  
Rachel: We can get there in fifteen minutes, Ross.  
  
Ross: Well, there could be a traffic jam. You don't know!  
  
Rachel: Well, I'm going to go lay down on your bed, Monica. Wake me up in about an hour and a half.  
  
Monica: Okay.   
  
Rachel went into Chandler and Monica's room and shut the door. She was going to sleep as much as she could before she got to that hospital. She knew that her quiet days were over now that three boys were about to be brought into the world.  
  
Chandler: So, who thinks that this is going to be the day from hell?  
  
Everybody raised their hands. Katie stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink. She poured herself a glass of water and brushed her long black hair out of her face.  
  
Katie: I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Monica: What's wrong, honey?  
  
Katie: Well, if you didn't notice, I'm pregnant, Monica.  
  
Monica: You still have morning sickness?  
  
Katie: Yeah. It's a bitch.  
  
Monica: I know. You gave me morning sickness up until the day I had you.  
  
Katie: So, now I can really say I make you sick.  
  
Monica: Ha ha.  
  
Katie smiled and went back over to the couch to sit down. Alex and Ally climbed up onto the couch to sit beside their sister.  
  
Alex: Sissy!  
  
Ally: Katie!  
  
Katie: It's weird. One of them calls me sissy and the other calls me Katie.  
  
Monica: Ally called me Monica the other day.  
  
Chandler: Funny. She called me stupid the same day.  
  
Ross: Well, Rachel's been pretty good during this pregnancy. Yeah, she's had her share of morning sickness, but it hasn't been too bad. A lot of things haven't made her sick like they did with Hannah.   
  
Phoebe: When I had the triplets, I wasn't sick much at all.  
  
Joey: But, you sure did eat a lot.  
  
Phoebe gave Joey a strange look and laughed.  
  
Joey: You have room to talk. You're not even pregnant.  
  
Monica: So, what do you think the babies will weigh?  
  
Joey: I'm thinking they'll be small. Probably four or five pounds a piece.  
  
Phoebe: That's really little! I'm thinking six apiece.  
  
Ross: Well, she's still afraid their all going to weigh sixteen pounds. I'm thinking seven apiece because she's went over her due date and . . . she's huge.  
  
Rachel (from the bedroom): I heard that, Ross!  
  
Ross: But she looks so incredibly beautiful!  
  
Rachel: Good save!  
  
Ross sighed heavily and stood up. He began to pace.  
  
Ross: Why is everything going so slow? Or am I just talking incredibly fast? I mean, it's like, everything around me is in slow motion and I'm in fast forward. Do you understand what I'm talking about? I mean, it's just so weird and I think I'm going to pass out!  
  
Chandler: Sit down, man.   
  
Ross: Thanks dude.  
  
Monica stood up and went into the bathroom. She got a couple of aspirin for her brother and brought them out to him. She gave him a glass of water and he happily took them.  
  
Ross: Thanks Monica. You're the best little sister.  
  
Monica: I know.   
  
Monica smiled and sat back down in her seat.  
  
Phoebe: God, this is boring! We haven't spied on Ugly Naked Guy in awhile. Why don't we go do that?  
  
Everyone got up and walked out to the balcony. They looked into Ugly Naked Guy's apartment and saw him sitting in his chair in all of his nakedness, drinking some hot tea. He accidentally dropped the cup and the hot tea poured all over him.  
  
Everybody: Ooh!/Ow!/That's gotta sting!  
  
  
*~*  
  
A couple of hours later, the kids were in the day-care center at the hospital, Chandler and Joey were playing a card game, and Phoebe and Katie were reading magazines.  
  
In Rachel's room, her labor had already been induced and she was hooked up to all kinds of monitors. Monica and Ross were camped out in the room and Ross was sleeping while Monica sat with Rachel and talked to her.  
  
Monica: So, do you have any names picked out?   
  
Rachel: Not yet. We're going to wait until their born. We'll name them then.  
  
Monica: Wouldn't it suck if one or more of them turned out to be girls and you had to totally redecorate the nursery?  
  
Rachel looked at Monica worriedly for a minute and leaned her head back on her pillow.  
  
Rachel: Please, don't say that again!  
  
Monica: Sorry.  
  
Rachel: I think that these kids are going to be bald.  
  
Monica: That came out of nowhere.  
  
Rachel: I think they'll be bald. Hannah was nearly bald when she was born. Ross was completely bald when he was born, so he says, and so was I.  
  
Monica: Bald babies are cute.  
  
Rachel: Yeah. But it's going to be so hard to tell them apart. Identical triplets are just confusing. Especially if they're all the same sex!  
  
Monica: You'll do fine, Rachel.  
  
Rachel: I hope so.  
  
Rachel paused as a short contraction passed by. She breathed heavily and relaxed again.  
  
Monica: How are you feeling?  
  
Rachel: Really tired and hungry. They won't feed me until the babies are born. What are they trying to do? Starve me to death?  
  
Monica: Oh, I'm sure you're well on your way. I bet you're almost at ten centimeters.  
  
Rachel: Monica, I've only been in labor for like ten minutes.  
  
Dr. Jones came into the room with a chart and put it on the door.  
  
Dr. Jones: Good morning!  
  
Rachel: Good morning.  
  
Monica tapped Ross to wake him up. He sat up and looked at the doctor.  
  
Dr. Jones: Are you feeling contractions, Rachel?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, I just had one. The last one I had the first one since I was induced.  
  
Dr. Jones: Okay, well, let's just see how these babies are doing.  
  
Dr. Jones first did an exam that told her that Rachel was only four centimeters dilated. Then she started the ultrasound, which still showed all three babies were head down.  
  
Dr. Jones: Okay. I think you will have these babies by the end of the night. Possibly by tomorrow morning. But, I'm guessing by around ten o' clock tonight.  
  
Rachel: Wonderful. Thanks doctor.  
  
The doctor nodded and left the room.   
  
Monica: I'll go tell the others.  
  
Monica left and Ross sat down beside Rachel's side.  
  
Ross: Well, here we are. How are you?  
  
Rachel: Nervous. You?  
  
Ross: I'm so nervous I have to pee again. But, I want you to know that I'm going to stay by your side no matter what.  
  
Rachel: That's so sweet, but honey, you really need to go pee.  
  
*~*  
  
A while later, at about five o' clock, Rachel's contractions seemed to get more intense. They were coming every twenty-minutes and were lasting for about five seconds apiece. She hated the pain so much. She was given an epidural that made things a bit more easy, but it still hurt a bit.  
  
Ross was being the most wonderful husband by giving Rachel foot rubs, putting a cool rag on he forehead, not touching her when she said so, and by just being there and talking to her and talking to his babies.  
  
Monica and Ross both took turns sleeping and sitting with Rachel so the poor pregnant woman wouldn't get lonely.  
  
Rachel was getting more and more nervous as the hours ticked on. She knew that her pain was still just beginning and that she would be giving birth to three babies in just a matter of hours.  
  
Dr. Jones was coming in every half-hour to check on Rachel. Rachel was now at six centimeters, and still going strong. The babies were definitely going to be born before midnight and possibly before ten.  
  
*~*  
  
Katie, Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler were all sleeping. They had all been down to the day-care center to visit the kids. They were probably going to be in there all night or at least until Rachel had the babies.   
  
Katie woke up as her baby kicked her and she sighed. She was sick of being pregnant, but she had three more months to go. She hated herself for how stupid she was that night she got pregnant, but there was nothing she could to do change that.  
  
She walked down the hallway and saw the big window that looked into the dim nursery. The lights were on low because the infants were sleeping. Katie peered into the window where there were three incubators waiting, just in case the triplets needed them. Three regular baby beds were being pushed down the hallway to Rachel's room.   
  
Katie looked at two tiny babies that were close to the front of the nursery. They were both sleeping, sucking on pacifiers. She rubbed her belly and sighed. She wondered if any of the girls there were her age. Just as she was wondering that, a girl walked up to her. She was in a hospital gown and she was holding onto an IV pole.  
  
Katie: Are one of these yours?  
  
Girl: Yeah. Both of them are. They're fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. You're having your own I see.  
  
Katie: Yeah. I'm fourteen years old.  
  
Girl: Fourteen? I'm thirteen.  
  
Katie's eyes bugged out of her head and she sighed.  
  
Katie: Wow . . . By the way, my name is Katie.  
  
Girl: I'm Amy.  
  
Katie: Good luck with your babies . . .   
  
Amy: Thanks.  
  
Katie left and she felt so bad for that girl who was just out of her childhood. She sighed and went back to the waiting room.  
  
*~*  
  
At eight o' clock, Rachel was pushing for the first time. She'd gone to ten centimeters quickly and it was time to deliver the three Gellar boys.  
  
Katie, Monica, and Ross were standing in the room watching. Ross was right by the doctor watching his first son's delivery. Monica was holding Rachel's hand, coaching her through the birth, and Katie was standing on the other side of Rachel, holding her other hand.  
  
Rachel pushed two more times before her first baby boy was brought screaming into the world. He was taken over to a warming table and Ross went over to cut his baby boy's cord. The boy was bald and his little eyes were blue. He was bigger than five pounds, that was for sure.  
  
A few minutes later, the second son was born, followed soon by the third and all three were healthy and had strong lungs. Ross got to hold one and carry each over to Rachel. She sat with a large pillow on her lap and held all three of her sons at the same time. All three bald-headed blue-eyed baby boys laid on the pillow and stared up at their mother tiredly. She started crying, Monica started crying, Katie started crying, and Ross, who was already crying, started bawling.  
  
Monica walked out into the hallway to the others to tell them the news.  
  
Monica: They're here!  
  
Everybody woke up from their sleep as Monica announced the births of three healthy baby boys.  
  
Monica: All three baby boys are here! They're big and healthy!  
  
Everybody: All right!/Woo-hoo!/Awwww!  
  
Everybody was so excited. But, soon, Katie joined Monica to tell her that Ross and Rachel wanted some time alone with their sons.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross held baby number one as Rachel held numbers two and three. Rachel smiled happily as she held two of her sons.  
  
Rachel: They're so beautiful, Ross. They're so beautiful.  
  
Ross: God, Rachel, they're incredible.  
  
Rachel: How much did they weigh? How big were they? I was too excited to hear.  
  
Ross: Baby number one was six pounds and three ounces. He was twenty inches long. Baby number two was six pounds even. He was also twenty inches long. Baby number three was six pounds and four ounces. He was twenty inches long.  
  
Rachel: My God! That's a lot of baby weight!   
  
Ross: It's amazing you carried them that long.  
  
Rachel: Yeah. It's also amazing that I didn't need surgery.  
  
Ross: Well, I guess that it's time to name them.  
  
Rachel: Well, let's decide.  
  
*~*  
  
An hour later, up on the maternity floor, Katie, Monica, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe all walked into the room to see Ross, Rachel, and the babies.   
  
Rachel: We'd like to introduce to you baby number one, Thomas Michael Gellar.  
  
Ross: Baby number two, Caleb Andrew Gellar.  
  
Rachel: And baby number three, Jonah Ryan Gellar.  
  
Everyone then began to celebrate the new arrivals. Everybody passed the babies around, one at a time. The three Gellar boys were born and that was a big deal. Now, the only thing to worry about was how they were going to get them home.  
  
SO, THAT'S SEASON 10. AFTER TWO SEASONS, MY SEASON 9 AND MY SEASON 10, SHOULD I WRITE A SEASON 11? 


End file.
